Dragonball Resistance
by Lady Celera
Summary: AU: for 15 years Freeza has occupied Chikyuu-sei. But are chikyuu-jin so co-operative and meek? or does their spirit pop up when in an unwanted position? What do we do in wars we didn't ask for? Be rebels. Join the Chikyuu Underground movement (Finished)
1.

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no mary sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ mean it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance -

*~*~*

  
Dedicated to resistance's of al times against oppressors and wrong rulers. Hail freedom!

**Prologue**

Footsteps echoed as he ran through a tunnel. He found his way outside. A hot sun greeting him as he already sweat. He wiped his brows. Glanced at the liquid clinging to it and gasped. Blood?

He glanced around. Bodies everywhere. He ran past and over them. His own people, something chased him. The sun was blocked as the sky darkened rapidly. Running and running all he could, he still couldn't outrun the threat. The sky suddenly lid up with a glowing yellow red ball, with black hues through it. He found the ones he'd been searching for and shook them. They were dead. All alone he glanced up and cried out in horror as the ball engulfed him and took the planet and the last living being on it into oblivion. A light touch on his arm. He shot up and glanced wide eyed into the blue eyes glancing worried down.

* * *

"Sir…you were dreaming again…" A soft voice whispered. Wiping sweat from his forehead. All his muscles were tense as he suddenly ordered them to relax and fell down tired.  
"What did you find out?" He asked as he draped and arm over his face. Willing his heartbeat to slow down in the dark underground cave system. Listening to the soft scurrying past his opening. His people.  
"He teamed up with the three. As you expected." She replied. Sitting down. Untangling her shoulder length hair with her fingers. He smiled unhappy.

"As I feared, you mean. At what cost?"  
"Nothing. He joined freely. If they'd leave his last friends alive." She muttered angry back. "Damn them. Sir? Why ARE we stalling?" He dropped his arm and peered at the feisty young woman.

"We're not, impatient one…" She snorted as she rose.  
"Calling me impatient are we? Well sir, I've been waiting for years already. Times running out."

"I have waited twice your years. So hush and do as I say." She dropped her head in utter frustration at his condescending words. Acknowledging the truth in them.  
"It's just so hard to blend in when I see them…I'd love to get them back…" He flopped his feet over the flimsy bunk and knelt before her. Draping an hand on her shoulder.

"I know but we will, but when we will show ourselves, it will be to finish them off all at once." She prodded her finger in a hole of the cave floor.  
"I know. I just hate waiting. How can you stand it."  
"I can't. That's why we will start sparring again." He waved her after him, smirking when he heard the light trod of her feet to keep up with him.

* * *

He sighed deep as he peered at the building he now should call home. Walls, pink…and white, the floors, smooth cobble stones, also pink…though more of a pastel colour. He mused almost not thinking of what lay ahead. 

"Move monkey!" He heard behind him, feeling the stun gun's prodding in his back. With slumped shoulders he sighed deep. He already was…or was he? Not paying attention to his surroundings he never noticed the threesome watching him pass by. One didn't seem happy with his posture. The other unhappy by the clear open unhappy expression on his face. The third about his power. Shoving him towards a chamber where he'd would be awaited by either his doom or new employee. The threesome trailed after them. He shuddered as he felt the immense dreaded dark power. He palled and seemed to get sick just feeling it so close. Yet he was pushed inside while his mind was numb.

"Ah…how nice to grace us with your presence…" A voice silvery sneered. "It only took you….What…15 years? Not to forget your friends, family…your cute charming little family…" Dark he glanced up. Eyes flaming with a hidden anger. He better not speak of them again… he thought suicidal. "Your tall…but not as tall as the others…" The being trotted around him as he stood stiff in his orange standard Gi. Under it a blue weighted shirt, weighted boots. Years of hard training, without use, the alien still was stronger. His lip's curled up a bit sarcastic. Yet he was an alien too…15 years of ruler ship by the empire…15…long years…without his family…

"Vegeta, you better keep him under your little thumb, or he'll be canceled." A blue faced prancing man stated. The man behind the group. One of the three that had tagged along humped.

"That will be my task, not yours." He hissed at the fancy boy star. Mister pretty boy… "Kakarotto follow me. Leave that be." The flaming haired man beckoned the pissed Saiya-jin. So he appointed the one with long hair to pull the unwilling stubborn male out after him and the tall bald male.

"Come Otooto [(younger) brother], join us. You have been starving yourself needlessly." Calmly he was guided out as he dropped his shoulders again. Dropping the pose of pride he gathered only for the ruling alien.  
"What is the use of eating…nothing tastes…"

* * *

"You mourned your kin too long." The front man stated harsh. "You should have come on your own sooner. Now your just a whimpering lug of being which is only a burden to us. Eat."  
"Hai Ouji…" [Prince] Gokou muttered sadly, accepting this new Kakarotto identity as his own. As his first had no longer any meaning. Only causing him pain to hear it. He couldn't protect his family, couldn't protect most of his friends, let alone keep the planet save from the invaders. He was useless.

As he was pulled into a bustling canteen, he was shoved into a chair. Raditsu leaving to vetch food plates. After returning for the second time he dropped plates for himself and his young brother. Napa and the prince already eating. Kakarotto glanced at the food without feeling hungry. Feeling weak as an infant and just wishing someone would shoot him. Raditsu peered at him and elbowed him lightly, nodding to the plate. Kakarotto shoved it away. Napa glared at him for it.

"You eat the plate Chibi. [little-young one] Or I'll force feed yah." Kakarotto smirked a little.  
"Plate is of metal, I'll pass." Napa rose. Grabbed some lettuce. Stalked over the table and grabbed a squirming Kakarotto. Pinched his nose while sitting on his chest and stuffed it into the gasping mouth. Struggling Kakarotto tried to fight back. Threw Napa into some tables and jumped up steaming hot. Vegeta smirked. Still had an appetite for battle…good. Not dead yet. 

"Kakarotto sit down." He stated calmly as Napa jumped up and stalked over, glaring down on the crunched man. He smacked him playful on the back. "Nice throw! Now eat." Pushed Kakarotto back and glared warning until he munched on some lettuce .

"It doesn't make any sense, you're here, but still I have a feeling your not the only one…" Vegeta mused thinking deep. Kakarotto shrugged. Not caring for the man's intuition being either right or wrong. After the third swallowing the Saiya-jin blood pumped and he started shoveling food down at a very rapid pace. Gleefully Raditsu jumped up and raced to get more. His engine had a kick start! Plates stapled more and more as Kakarotto stuffed himself, after depriving his body for more then a week. For a Saiya-jin deadly. He lost allot of weight and his muscle tone had decreased. As he fed they started bulging out again. Due to the very rapid metabolism. Patiently Vegeta waited with a grinning Napa, and Raditsu walking back and forth for more plates. After which they sparred once each with the revitalized Kakarotto. Only then did they go on global patrol. Mainly being a flight over the surface of the globe to settle disputes or end them by blowing them up. Freeza hated fights not his own.

* * *

  
He stopped and glanced at the young woman who nodding rose. "I feel them as well." She stated to his unvoiced question.  
"Good. Help me with my disguise. They cannot see who I am until later." Nodding they ran back to his room and she carefully shielded his face by a hood. A shawl around his waist to cover up a very obvious hint of his race. He ran out and she followed him only to the entrance and watched him fly up fast.

"Good luck sir…get back soon…" The wind tugged on her lose hair as she waited for a moment, before returning back inside.

* * *

The four sped over the land masses. Going from North America down the south America to make an intended swoop at the south pole and come back over the North pole. Suddenly Vegeta stopped. All peering at their scouter reading, but Kakarotto was the one who glanced at a mountain top. 

"There is someone there." He stated. Vegeta nodded, peering sideways.  
"Teach me that later…first… Damn I knew someone was here." Smirking Vegeta flew to the loner. Behind him the small team followed.

"Greetings Ouji-sama." [Prince with -sama honorific] A low voice stated. Vegeta tilted his head bemused.  
"Greetings back 'mummy'."  
"A necessity. An audience with only us two please?" The stranger replied humble yet proud. An odd combination but the man made it. Vegeta watched the man's bare muscled yet deeply scarred arm pointing at another mountain top. 

"Hump…why should I?" Yet the prince's interest was piqued.   
"Just like your Tousan…" [Father] The man sighed sarcastic…okay, that did it.

"Fine. Stay here. And here." Yanking the scouter off his ear Vegeta tossed it to Napa who frowned. The Ou? What did HE know of the deceased Ou? They relocated on the top where both landed lightly. The man stood with his back to the floating group. Peering briefly at them and jumping a bit lower to be out of sight. Bemused Vegeta hovered a step lower. Odd male…

"Well?" He muttered impatiently. But wasn't really.  
"I might be the only survivor of the planets destruction. But first sire. Swear you will not tell my identity to them." The stranger nodded to the floating threesome.

"You have my word as an Ouji…now show your face or I will rip it off…" Vegeta smirked darkly. Intending to do it if he declined. He loved riddles, just not too long. Calmly the hood was removed and a familiar sack of hair sprouted everywhere. The stranger smirked at the growing eyes of Vegeta.

"As I said, Ouji-sama, probably the only survivor. I've looked but never found." Vegeta crossed his arms as he peered at the scar on the left cheek.

"Bardock-san you ass…you should be dead. You didn't improve your looks by getting blown up." The man shrugged bemused at the bemused scolding he received.  
"It's been a hard life sire. I tended to get blown up by the opposition. But I'm not complaining. I survived. And thanked them later for it." Vegeta burst out laughing.

"That's what I missed. That bunch is so lame."  
"My coming here is not the reason I wished to speak to you." Bardock continued. "I've been here for over 18 years. First few years following my sons maturing, his family. Which was shot by that snake. Then I went underground with some Chikyuu-jin. [Earthlings] I know I can trust you, yet I must ask still. Are you on 'his' side?"

"No." Vegeta replied daft. "He'd wish…Just waiting."  
"As I am, with my underground resistance army. Collected quite a few over the years and planets I came across…none are too happy with the regime."

"How many?" Vegeta asked stunned. Freeza didn't know this! What a blast! That runt of a Zarbon had a fucked up intelligence service! Bardock smirked shrugging.

"I have no numbers. But their everywhere, underground, in the army as intelligence. All are accounted for. Doctors. Professors, technician's. Warriors. All waiting for the green light. But…we need the ultimate fighters. Being you four. They all have intellect, my people. But lack the raw fighting power. I have hopes for a select few. But they need more training."

"What do you expect me to do then? Send Napa to join you each day for a training session? His head will explode in frustration."

"We need more direct intelligence. Information my men cannot access…"  
"A spy? Me?" he cracked up in Bardock's face. Wiping a tear away. "This is rich…sure. What do you need? Love to get my tail in snake pits…they bite real nice…"

"Send my sons, and Napa away and I will show you what I need." Vegeta thought only a few nano seconds about the tantalizing idea. Bardock's eyes gleamed bemused. Vegeta's glance returned the same glance. Bemusement. A dare which would be accepted with tail and both hands.

"Deal. Stay here." Vegeta flew up and joined the others. Having a small discussion with Napa after which they took off without him. Smug Vegeta blurred before Bardock to see if he could be startled. No such luck. 

"Speed you have…obviously tactics as well. Join me in the resistance army." Bardock and he took off and flew the opposite direction.  
"Bardock? How did you survive the explosion?" Vegeta asked after a minute of flight. Bardock glanced at Vegeta thoughtful.

"I actually don't recall. I took the energy ball Freeza created head on. My clothes were shredded. I saw my son. And had a black out after calling out to him. When I woke I was in a forest in a crater like a pod landing sight. Everything broken. Then they came." 

"Who?"  
"The first of my army. They already were a resistance party but without proper guidance. Fixed me up and I became it." Vegeta humped.

"Well if you ever do recall what happened during that black out…" Bardock inclined his head.  
"You will be informed. But I have tried to recall for years already. No luck. All I Did have are nightmares. Each night the same. Only a handful are pleasant." He smirked, recalling that on Meat-sei he made dust out of that supposed elite team of Dodoria's. "Ouji-sama? Ever noticed that Dodoria's elite's are weaklings? I could handle four of them. I, as a humble third class…" Vegeta smirked.

"Dream on, your no third class." Bardock glanced curious back.  
"Indeed?"  
"You're a second."  
"I've just been promoted. Many thanks. 3rd was getting old. We have arrived." Vegeta glanced at the mountain. Arrived where? There was nothing here.

"Do you trust me sire?" Bardock dared.  
"Lead the way." He replied harsh. Damned male. Even if he, not counting Napa was the eldest known Saiya-jin alive. Bardock swooped down into a collision path into the mountain. Vegeta fearless followed close behind. A wavering of the illusion and they stopped on a landing sight. Vegeta turned around amazed and could see wide around. No hologram. But outside…

* * *

  
"Your energy is shielded now." Bardock informed. Tapping his head bemused. "Still the scientist sire, and some hidden technology Freeza would love to have his chubby hands on. Please, follow me." Proud Bardock walked deeper into the complex. Few people from all known races glancing up as Vegeta passed. A quicksilver black hared girl suddenly popped up before Bardock.

"Sir, did you…" She peered around Vegeta.  
"Ah…Ouji-sama? Welcome." Vegeta glanced at her as Bardock lightly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"And you are?"  
_/Oh, gnomen-nasai. [excuse me] My name is Videl./_ She replied in Saiyan-go. She bowed humble. Yet proud. Same combination as Bardock had before. A small child ran past them. Videl daft grabbed him in his collar.

"Ah Trunks-kun. Where is your Okaasan?"  
"HERE. Where did he go! Was messing around with my wrench and damn he split." Peeved a blue headed woman stalked over with her wrench in her hand. And it was a big one. She froze when seeing Vegeta.

"Ve...Ve...Vegeta-san?"  
"Bulma-san?" Both stated as one. Then Vegeta pulled himself together and snorted. "So you managed to bail…"  
"Yes…you let me...remember?" She glanced at him as she picked up the toddler who had amazing speed,

"Who is the…" Vegeta stopped when he noticed the tail. Ramming his head. "ONNAAAA. Why did you do that…damn it. They do have something called contraception or abortion, though I have my own opinion about the latter! Why would you want a Chibi of mine!" Stubborn she glanced up at him. Videl and Bardock stepping back a bit.

"Because you were the only one, kind to me, in all those years I slaved and was used…" Bulma replied with shaking voice. "Now I have to go." And bolted down the hallway. Vegeta sighed deep.

"Charming. Had a brat but didn't know about it and now it's called Trunks…damn…"  
"Regrettable but her choice." Bardock stated. Walking back to him. "Actually, it was Bulma-san who made the phasing ki shield. Before that we were hidden away everywhere not to draw attention. Now we can work together." 

They walked away deeper into the complex. Vegeta asking many and seeing many races he never even saw before. And it appeared Bardock was running out of food supplies, and hard to get technology. Saw the beds, well cots, without blankets. Being a wiser man he departed. Planning how to 'burrow' things from Freeza's army without getting caught and transporting it to the hidden base…The resistance indeed…and he now was one of them…He burst out laughing at the whole crazed idea. Well Freeza always whined he was a rebel…Might as well join the biggest one around.

*~*~* 


	2. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no mary sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them.   


The /.../ mean it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.  
The -...- mean a voice through a communicator or computer.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance -

*~*~*

  
Dedicated to resistance's of al times against oppressors and wrong rulers. Hail freedom!

2

The cloaked figure turned off the screen, after Bardock's image faded. Sighing deep she clapped twice. Lights turned on and she pulled the hood off. Black wild hair waved down. "Bring me something to drink. I don't care what." The woman stated. No longer using the computer to screw up her voice beyond recognition. Her lips pressed stiff on the other and forming a line as she closed her eyes thinking and plotting. A deep sigh followed as she slumped down, crossed her arms and glanced around in the cabin which had been her room for more then 20 years already.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this" She muttered as Ishtar, her maid, and advisor joined her with wine and a crystal glass.

"I know highness. But it is as you said 'so' long ago. We must be patient." The old woman put the bottle and glass down. 

"Well Ishtar, my patience is warring thinI miss my son. Our last survivors are on that planetthe blue little planet. New orders. Take the ship down in the desert. I will join the underground as well. I've been leading the universe resistance for decades. It's time to see what I have sownbetter said. Was the Ice-jin's have sawnIn any case I did tell Bardock-san I'd contact him shortly" she smirked dark.

"That and I wish to see his sons and that Seito of his."  
"Are you certain? You might be compromised"  
"What if I were? I care for the resistance. I build her up from scratch. She's an infant. She can stand on her own if need be. And with my son in our foldyou heard my orders. Dismissed." She waved the servant away and drank the glass with blood red contents. Toasting it to the air.

"If only you could have been by my side my mate. You stubborn oneor was I? In any case, I was rightI've always been the rebeldisaster descended on usbut we shall win" she turned in the chair and smirked at the red crest of her once proud planet. "We will avenge you, and all those that perished by their hands" As she closed her eyes again she felt the ship descent, still cloaked. Inside her heart she felt empty, nervous, anticipatingA painful empty throbbing increasing in her heart as they neared the blue planet. Her sonher only sonand out of her reach stillbut not for much longer

* * *

Panicky a woman raced through the compound and skittering to a halt before Bardock.

"Sirship coming at impact speed to the hideout!"  
"WHAT?" unbelieving Bardock glared at her. the red head paled even more.  
"Sir, it just appeared from thin air!"

"NANI? I know onlyclear the entrance of all people. Get my son and Videl there on the double!"  
"Hai." He rubbed the nap of his neck...family traitthe honour he pulled the woman back.

"Prepare rooms. Next to mine. Relocate the current ownershigh guestsour founder!"  
"The founder? Oh by Kamiyes sir!" He watched her race away. Silly onna. Tamara did her fair share. But sometimes could be a bitchaotic.

* * *

Videl lay soaking in a tub. Touchyhe sure rammed her upher sore muscles finally relaxed as she still mulled on about what Bardock said. Damnitshe hated to disappoint the only one who helped herwhen her family was shotwell he dad mainly. Stupid runt took it on himself to take down the tyrant Taurus yanked the curtain aside and raced inside. Eyes falling on the snoozing girl butt naked in the tub. He blinked. Crapshe'd be pissed.

"Oi Videl!" He cried.  
"Hmmdid I just hear a familiar male person's vice which I definitely do not wish in my room at this very moment?"  
"Yeah-yeah. What ever. OUT!" She opened one lazy eye.

"Because you need to bash me up some more?"  
"No, bashing later. Ouhi!!! She's coming now!" [Queen]  
"Ouhi?THE FOUNDER? The QUEEN?" forgetting her predicament Videl slashed about. Fell back in and struggled back out. Sliding over the floor with her soapy feet and fell into Taurus and the towel he had.

"Oi Videldidn't know you cared" He grunted under her. Snickering he felt her kick his groin. Which didn't hurt cause like a good boy he sometimes was, he wore protection

"Asswhere are my clothes? CRAP cleanersgive me something to ware!" she cried out desperate. "Not even a hey were dropping by messagecan't a girl take a bath anymore"

"HAH, should have seen Otousan's face when he heard. Priceless" Videl meanwhile picked up hot pants and a second armour set of Taurus.

"Taurus? Isn't this one for a man?"  
"Hai. Just pull it over your head. Maybe the Ouhi has a better one" Sighing she did just that. Yanked the hot pants on and shook her soaked hair like a wet dog. Splattering at Taurus.

"Girls. Always take AGES." He grinned. Actually she was kinda quick for a Chikyuu-jin. She yanked the boots and gloves on. Still naked underneath all of this and ran after Taurus. 

"Oi Taurusmy breasts are flattened" She whined.  
"You'll manage"  
"Asswanna share bodies?" She grunted.  
"Iie, I fancy being male." They glanced up as the mountain shuddered under a thud. Luckily the cave system was a natural one mainly. So it would hold.

* * *

She glanced down as the ramp lowered. Behind her the loyal crew. Not having changed much after more then 20 yearsthe beauty of being Saiya-jinthe slow aging process. Below she smirked as the younger Saiya-jin and Chikyuu-jin skidded to a halt beside Bardock. The girl seemed uncomfortable inthe male armour. Had to changepoor young onna-ko had to be hurtingthose things were brutal. 

"Fetch a female armour. Take it to the onna-ko." [Girl]  
"Yes Ouhi-sama." A man in the back stated. Bowing and running away. His feet dying as he ran back and deeper into the ship they had called home for too long she now realised as she through the cloak looked up in the almost clear sky. 

"Ouhi-sama" Bardock bowed deep with the couple behind him. She walked down elegantly.  
"You may rise. All of you." They did. She smirked bemused at the girl who gazed amazed at her. Awed and humble, yet bold and fascinated. 

"You never saw a female Saiya-jin, let alone a queen onna-ko?"  
_/Iie/ _She replied in fluent Saiya-jin-go. Her blue eyes big. The queen walked up to her. She only reached her shoulder! The woman was HUGE. Videl mused inside. But what a build!!! Lean feet, muscled arms but not overly so. The long blue cape hung behind her. She wore a black body suit, and an armour for 'females' with red padding. Videl peered at her ownmale armour that frigging hurt. And the hot pants she wasn't too happy with either. 

"Male armour tends to be very harsh on femalesvery unpleasant. I had the same experience once" The queen mused soft as Videl turned redder. She knewby Kamishe was so embarrassed

"Please excuse mefor a moment" Videl muttered.  
"No your not" The queen saw the girls eyes dart angry to the young Saiya-jin. "You can spar later." The queen beckoned Videl. Bardock and Taurus meekly waiting

"Bardock-san, vetch my son. I do not care what he is doing or where he is."  
"Hai, Ouhi-sama." He ran inside.

"Now then. Your present. Go inside. One of mine will show you. you must be Taurus-san?" he nodded bowing again briefly.

"Hai, Ouhi-sama. You honour us."  
"I was bored, frankly" She stated bemused. "But I intent to remain on planet for awhile. My crew deserves as much. Will you take care of the arrangements?"

"Hai."   
"Dismissed." She watched him run inside. Sweet boy.

Videl walked tiptoe inside and glanced stunned about. Wowshe was likein a space shipwhich has been inshe groaned. Oath 

"Videl-san?" she yelped. Whirling a 180.   
"HHai?"

"This way. Bit jumpy?"  
"I guessNever been inside a ship before" The middle aged. Bardock's age man glanced bemused at her. he was taller. But she was used to that. Saiya-jin just were bigger. 

* * *

"NANI?" The queen thundered as Bardock glanced open at her.  
"He declined Ouhi-sama"  
"Did you tell him I am here? I hope you didn't! or I would have to kill you." She hissed.   
"Iie, Ouhi-sama"

"Fine. Then I shall do it MY way. He's spoiled what has my mate done with the boy." She walked into the secluded room and tapped the screen. After reading her hand palm she smirking accessed his scouter.

"Ouji? Your COMMANDER speaking" She began sweet and harsh at the same time.  
-Nani? Who the fuck is this?-  
"Shut up and get your tail to you know where, there is a surprise waiting which will only get more and more angry at you if you do not come. And leave your men at the base."  
-What place and WHY should I listen to some screeching onna!- she started whistling a lullaby only sung to Vegeta as a Chibi. He stopped in his rant and sputtered softly.

-Hai, I'll be there. Vegeta out.- She giggled content. Damned Chibi. 10 minutes later Vegeta landed in the caves and ran past the gawking people straight to the highest rating the scouter showed. And it wasn't Bardock-san! 

"Nani what the" he stiffened as he peered at the feet crossed over each other in the chair. The back of it was turned to him so he couldn't see who it was. But the scenta veryold familiar

"A long time ago two parents had a fightone left leaving a Chibi to the male"  
"O? I was told you" Vegeta stammered pale. Bardock was gone. The woman rose and cracked her fingers.

"Hai, I bet he did. But I'm backwith a vengeancewhat do you think of my empire? Undergroundbut still resisting" she smirked at the gaping man. He looked like a fishand his eyes were huge.

"Ne? Vegeta? Act like your blood. Your gawking." She lightly scolded. He instantly closed his mouth. "Hai, your tousan and I had a fight and I left. Good thing I did. 4 years past and you were taken, he and our people killed. I roaming the cosmos forming a resistance on each planet the baka took over. Been busy"

"Hwhy? Why never contact?"  
"Saver. For both you and I. Now, sit here. Tell me all what happened." Vegeta did, still not believing his eyes. But his nose was much harder to ignore.

* * *  


  
Videl followed the man through some hallways and spied more and more Saiya-jin! A whole flock! 

_/Umhow many Saiya-jin are onboard?/_ She asked curious. Stunned the man glanced back. Nearly without accent?

/24, not counting the Ouhi-sama. We have arrived/ He waved her into the dressing room where blue spandex pants lay, and a blue padded armourfor a GIRL. Happy day. She skipped inside and peered at the spandex. Flopped down and yanked her boots out. Her blue eyes travelled to the door were two boots still stoodwith the man in them.

"Thanks" she stated pleased and thought he'd leave. He remained standing. She frowned a bit.  
"Do you intend to pull the pants over the hot pants?" he enquired curious

"Hai? Anything wrong? Besides your still looking at me." She replied daft.  
"It's not done. As one gets injured it's easier to pull one thing out then more. None of us ware undergarments." He explained. Pretty blue eyes glanced blank. They

"Unsure about the Ouhi-samaI don't even wish to know" He added musing.  
"What do females with their periods do then?" She chirped nasty.

"They don't. only one shot needed and your protected for a galactic year and do not menstruate." She blinked. Wicked

"Could Iy'know?" She twitched her chin a bit hoping he'd get it.  
"Hai" He snickered. "It's the same for all human beings. I'll warn sickbay." He walked off then returned as she just had the knickers down. Flushing she glared at him as he ignored it and glanced into her eyes instead.

"Wait here, I will fetch you."  
"Hai" Just scram perv sweat dropping she raced to the door and rammed all buttons until it closed. Shish Sighing she changed and knocked on the reinforced chest area. Hehehehe. Hollow funny walked to the door and tapped the green buttonnothing happened. Crap She glanced at the flashing buttonstoo many?

"NANI? GET ME OUT!" she whimpered and kicked the ceiled doors. Rubbing her temples she focused. Okaynow which did she press? Simple. ALL. Um which combination? Orangeand a bluedidn't know. She tried a few combination hoping by Kami for beginners luck. After the 15th combination she without hope pressed the green. Whimpering and sighing when nothing happened. Turned around and scolded herself vocally. Behind her the doors opened with a bemused Saiya-jin. 

"Finished? I would have gotten you out if you hadn't been trying to get yourself outbecause you only made new lock codes while I was breaking the earlier ones." She gazed up at him.

"ArigatoI hate getting stuck"  
"Know the feeling. Here." He handed her a syringe and started walking away.

"NANI? I can't stick it into my own arm! You do it!" She bolted after him.  
"Ahyou trust me Ne?" he snickered. Taking the syringe back and giving her the most dark nasty look he had. "Always trust an old elite. Always do" He snickered. She peered weary at him. Gave him her left arm and waited. 

"Do it. Might work before I get it tomorrow." She muttered. "Got missions planned. I'll be bloody moodyerr. Already ampoor you." She snickered then yelped.  
"That was a muscle!"   
"You moved."  
"Did not."  
"You laughed. Your muscles responded."  
"Your biology knowledge's sucks" She grunted back and peered at the slight blood stain on her arm.

"Done."  
"Really? Hadn't noticed." He snickered at her.  
"Drop the moody demeanour. Won't work. We invented it. Pay the patent."  
"I'll pass." He shrugged.

"It will become active in 2 hours. You will be protected for sex diseases and Chibi's and stuff."  
"Chibi's and stuff." She muttered after him. As if it was nothing. Shish.

"Chibi's are just annoying. Females can't fight as well after or while carrying."  
"Well, they tend to get like a mother bear if you harm the Chibi." She replied daft. Thus in her eyes protecting the female race from the male.  
"Maybe." He replied coy as he walked with her into the Resistance's hide-out. Letting her pass as she knew the way blind folded.

"Canteen?" She sneered bemused back. He rubbed his stomach.  
"Hai, would be appreciated." Rolling her blue eyes she waved him after her. They were ALL alike.

*~*~* 


	3. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no mary sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them.   


The /.../ mean it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.  
The -...- mean a voice through a communicator or computer.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance -

*~*~*

  
Dedicated to resistance's of al times against oppressors and wrong rulers. Hail freedom!

3

Flushed red Vegeta gaped at his mother. Trying to formulate a word after her latest statement. Not minding the fact her son was near a stroke or heart attack from all the new info shown and received in just what? Seconds?

"YOU CAN'T" he stammered. Finally getting his act back together.  
"Nani?" she turned coy. "Yelling to me? You've lacked some spanking brat."  
"Iie. Not that. I meant no shopping!" Vegeta stated decisive. Gritting her teeth the Ouhi glared at her only son.

"Indeed?" was all she snarled before grabbing his arm and tugging her after him. Now Vegeta could have pulled free with ease. Could have blown her up, could have smacked her butshe was his OKAASAN! Supposedly DEAD. They passed a bemused smirking Videl who thought he was getting his fair share after her share today. He threw her a dagger glare. She coyly waved buh-byeee

"Sadist" her companion whispered. She glanced beaming up.  
"Yup." Danced around and hummed as she strolled down the hall. Nothing better to see then a son mother bondingnah other way around. Vegeta didn't seem too happy.

* * *

"Do you see that?" The Ouhi hissed to her son. Vegeta nodded as he peered at the round saucer shaped vessel. Clearly stolen from the army. But with a couple of enhancements on the old model. Such as the obvious cloaking device. Freeza would have shot at it if he knew it existed. And the Ki shields. Like this complex was equipped with. For the above reasons. Hidinglurking. Feh what a way for a Saiya-jin to live.

"Well I lived on that bucked of bolts. Upgraded it in space. Never felt the thing for 20 bloody years. Any idea what that does to a sane healthy woman?"

"Feh, Okaasan, it would drive any Saiya-jin mad. Let alone their Ouhi." He rubbed his cheek utterly stunned. A red hand imprinted in it as she shook her hand flinching. What was the brat made off? Her hand frigging ached, and tingleddamn it felt good.

"NNani? Why?" he enquired. Not hurt physically but emotionally. Finally met his Okaasan and she hit him!

"For telling ME what I should or shouldn't be doing. It wasn't asking permission Chibi. It was a FACT. I will go stinking SHOPPING, Like any damned Chikyuu-jin woman WOULD. So butt your tail OUT of my affairs!" In the shadows 2 Saiya-jin crewmen snickered. For 20 years she'd whine about her poor lost son and now she met him she scolded him. NiceNeedless to say, Vegeta was NOT amused.

* * *

Kakarotto glanced at the clouds in the sky. Just like he used too. Felt a lifetime ago he felt at peacebeside him a soft thud, before a louder thud as his brother fell down sighing content. two arms dropped beside Kakarotto who didn't glance sideways as Raditsu propped them under his head. Peering at Kakarotto briefly. He wore a brilliant smirk.

"Got some news. Interested?"   
"Sure." Sounded the flat answer. Raditsu still took it.  
"Well, seems they did a peachy job. Complex is neatly blown up. no machinery could be salvaged. 42 dead. 25 woundedall non-Chikyuu-jin though." He spotted his brothers mouth corners twitch. Ah he liked that ne? "Gets even better. We have vacation." Raditsu informed happily. "We're stuck on this planet for about 3 weeks. 2 weeks for new stuff to come. 3 for rebuilding and making it operational. Heard zippy got burned tooI do believe he had a haircut" The older Saiya-jin sung pleased. Cracking up when he recalled the tall lankly alien whimpering at his cropped hair. And Dodoria scolding him over it.

"Hai. Life can be good." He added as Kakarotto grinned sadistic.   
"Wish I saw that" he mused. Raditsu stopped snickering.  
"You can. Close your eyes. I'll send it. Handy when we're siblings." Soon both men cried out in glee. Around them the wind playing with the tall undisturbed grass. Two thuds came. A shadow falling over the laughing couple.

"Ouji-sama is STILL not back." Napa grunted. Putting his hand above his eyes Raditsu glanced up at the biological tower.  
"Hai. He'll be back though." He chided still in a very good mood.  
"I feel him coming.' Kakarotto stated lazily. Smirking. "Not alone either. Maybe he found a girlfriend." Napa kicked the poor Saiya-jin who tumbled against Raditsu. Both cracked up again as they lay over the other.

"Corrupt litter." Napa humped.   
"OiRaditsu?" Kakarotto peered down at the long haired Saiya-jin he was piled on. Grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it over his spikes. Grinning as his elder brother burst out laughing again.

"You ass!!! That doesn't suit you!" he grinned. Hurt Kakarotto glanced at him. Peering at his un-manicured nails.

"You 'beast' you" He swayed his hand like he was gay. Raditsu turned red from laughing and held his shaking stomach.   
"OiRaditsu?" Kakarotto began again. Propping his elbows on his chest.  
"What did tousan look like? Did he have all that hair?"

"HAH." Raditsu laughed even louder if possible. Almost peeing his uniform.

"Look in the lake." He managed and laughed when Kakarotto did. He loomed over the water and glanced down at the reflectionhim? Raditsu joined him in the water reflection.

"Your duplicatesbut this is different." Raditsu knelt beside his brother. Pointing at a flume of hair and sadistically pushed him head first into the lake. Rolling laughing around when Kakarotto resurfaced sputtering.

Napa glared scolding at the Chibi's, turned and stiffened. His few brain cell's on overload. His eyes rolled back and for the first time in his long lifehe dropped like a rock. Kakarotto after having baptised his beloved brother as well glanced at the strange woman who snickered at Napa's unconscious body.

"Now that is funny." She started laughing with Vegeta sullen beside her. Raditsu sputtering resurfaced and yanked Kakarotto down snickering. Leaned on his head as he saw the couple. Blinked stunned before letting Kakarotto go.

"Nani? Ouji-sama? I have to know her but I can'tplace her" Raditsu stammered confused. Kakarotto flopped beside him on the dry. Shaking his head like a soaked dog would his fur.

"Try queen Vegeta for a change Chibi." Raditsu's mouth dropped.  
"NNani?" elbowing Kakarotto in a bow. "Gnomen" She waved the excuse off. Strolling to Kakarotto who glanced curious at her. 

"Hmmspitting imageyour father will be most pleased. Raditsu blinked pale.  
"Bwill be?" he stammered. Repeating her.

"Hai. He lives. Even is on the planet this moment." Vegeta groaning covered his eyes. Onna  
"Now I want to go to the city." She stated and glanced warning at Vegeta.

"Haias soon as I wake up that big oath." He walked to Napa and tossed him into the water. Sputtering the giant resurfaced. Water dripping from his shining bald head. With only his nose above water he glanced at the woman as if she was a mirage. 

"Ouhi-sama?" He squeaked.  
"HAI. Now get your fainting tail out." Vegeta boomed.  
"Faintly? I fainted?" Embarrassed the man hovered out and used his ki to dry off while bowing deep.

"Gnomen-nasai Ouhi-sama."  
"What EVER. Lets go? NOW?" She growled impatiently. Shaky Raditsu tried to get some attention. But if he failedno biggyroyal and suchyikes?

"Okaasan you'll draw too much attention like that. For one your tail is in plane view. Second they will flip when they see the crest." [Mother] Vegeta muttered.

"Umpermission to speak?" Raditsu tried when waving didn't help.  
"Hai?" Ouhi-sama glanced at him as he exhaled relieved.  
"Umyour highness? You spoke of my father? Is he really alive?" his eyes shimmered hopeful as Kakarotto was stunned that this even too place.

"Hai, he did take a blow from the explosion. He recovered. You must wish to see him?" Raditsu nodded eager. She tapped her scouter.

"Bardock, get your tail to this positionI don't care this line isn't securedNO, I want you here now? FINE send the onna-ko. We'll speak when I get backHAI. Out" grunting she crossed her arms.

"Paranoid son of a" She paused as she glanced at two of his kids "Never mind."

*~*~* 


	4. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance -

*~*~*

4 

Proudly the Ouhi strolled through the mulling Chikyuu-jin in the small town Vegeta selected. After refusing to change the clothes, yet allowing a sash loosely around her waist, she scoured about in clothes shops. Over the Marrakech market and ended at a jeweler, gawking at a hanger she set her eyes on.

"If only your tousan was alive…" She mused dreamy. Beside her Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Hn…your all alike no matter the race. Onna's and jewels. Magnets…" Bemused she glanced up as she tried it on.

"Nothing wrong with that. Biological I suppose. Ne? How does it look?" Vegeta eyed the gold sun resting on the white breastplate. He waved his hand in a, can pass fashion. Moody she dropped it and took another. He just shrugged. Again it was thrown back as she glared over the hangers. Hmm…

"Wait a minute…" She blinked. "Why am I bothered by YOUR opinion?" She took the first and nudged him to pay. Rolling his eyes he put his finger on the scanner and some heaps of credits were transferred. Not that he cared for those things. Saved up loads over the years.

"Damn…I can only buy things with you in the vicinity…not done. Get my own account." She informed Vegeta, even if it was bordering an order.

"Feh…you wish." He jumped back to avoid getting hit. "Your being predictable…loose hands Ne?"

"WHY YOU…"

"Go back home." Vegeta stated, hinting at the base. He felt watched as it was, and she was making a scene…

"Did I hear you right?" She leaned into his face as he sighed silently at her ablaze eyes. Hopeless…

"Allow me to rephrase…would you return back 'home.' We're being watched by spies." Disdain she closed her eyes with hands in fists. Napa and the others acting like they were stupid. Disagreement between royals…they were just elite-low class…

"I feel like an alien refugee…" She hissed pissed at the situation, not so much on her son. He DID correct himself. "Perhaps I should visit 'him' and get it over with." Worried Vegeta gently ushered her from the crowd into an ally. "I'd be back with my beloved mate….did you know that if your mate dies…a part of you dies too…literally…we nearly lost our sanity…me and the other bonded people…" She sagged. 

Vegeta groaned softly. A manic depressed Onna for a mother…nice… and pulled her without a word against him. She started sobbing softly. "You look too much like him…before I polished him up a tad…" She set her jaw and pulled away angry at herself for the slip up. "That does it. I'm fed up." She turned around orientating herself and blasted off. Worried and confused the others followed her.

"Okaasan? What 'are' you doing?" Vegeta enquired.

"Getting my tail roosted." She gruff replied.

"NANI?" He grabbed her wrist. His eyes shimmering confused. "Okaasan…I just found you…" She glanced in his eyes and pulled free. Ramming him down with combined hands.

"I know…that's why it's better now then to wait. I lived like a rat in the dark, I will die as my mate." And took off again as Vegeta recovered below. Damn what a slam…rivaled Napa's…

"NAPA HAUL HER ASS BACK!" He hissed up. Napa nodded as Vegeta wiped some blood off his lip. Damnit… "YOU TOO! OATHS! MAYBE YOU'LL GET LUCKY!" Vegeta blasted past Raditsu who couldn't keep up. 

Kakarotto was tailing Napa. Also worried for the suicidal woman. Because of this he could pinch up a notch and passed the still scared Elite. Stopping the Ouhi-sama? The disrespect… Kakarotto however had none of the reservation the older man had and grabbed a foot. Grabbed a knee, passed over the butt to the waist and hit the breaks. 

"YOU EARNED YOUR GRUBS KAKAROTTO!" Vegeta stopped before colliding into the sullen woman who still was held by Kakarotto, simply because she refused to fly on her own. She daft swatted once at his head as Kakarotto nudged his arm under her and carried her more properly. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms sulking. 

"Okaasan…" Vegeta muttered breathless. Gently touching her shoulder. "Don't scare me like that…I hate the emotion…"

"Give me one reason to go on living like a rat." Vegeta's eyes shimmered hopeful.

"For them…our people…the resistance…me…" She thought about that.

"They can do fine without me. Have done so for years." She stated daft. "Same goes for you. You thought I was dead. You managed fine." In a fit Vegeta glared at her.

"You selfish…!" He stopped and calmed himself down first as he gritted his teeth. "YES I managed because I hardly remember you, only a scent, a  melody…kindness…that's IT. Now I met you, saw you, spoke with you…for the first time I found an equal with equal problems…and I though I was the ONLY one…" He admitted this all. Too angry at her, at himself for speaking that out loud, before the face of that half Saiya-jin who was holding her, and Napa and Raditsu he knew were behind him.

"Then tell me this." She opened her eyes and glanced at him without showing any emotion. "Will you forgive me for all those years I wasn't there for you?"

"Hai." He stated without a thought. "It had a very good reason."

"Then will you also forgive me if I mate to another man?" He thought much longer about the latter.

"If I deem him worthy for you. He has to earn my respect first." He shrugged. Smirking dark. "And as right offers, he'll have to beat me to get you."

"Where did you get that rubbish from?" He grinned.

"Just made it up."

"Sucks…"

"I know. I like it."

"I'm still above you, you ingrate." She snarled he brushed it off.

"I will not repeat it. I stand by my words. Who ever wishes you, has to go past me first. Thus gaining my respect and deemed worthy for my Okaasan." He smirked as she started loading and flew once more on her own. Prodding in his chest armor.

"You. Selfish. Little. Ingrate. Of. A BRAT! Did I push you out? Hai, and I'm starting to regret it. You're a spitting image of him! DAMN YOUR HONOUR. Your too bloody strong for any Saiya-jin still alive! That means you condemn me to loneliness till my death! Freeza it is." She turned as he grabbed her arm.

"Iie…I will drop the contest. But he'll have to gain my respect. And he has to be worthy in my eyes. You on your side will swear you will not seek out Freeza…or the contest goes on top of the 'to do' list." She thought deep as she plummeted down and started stalking through the planted field. Ignoring the crop that grew high above her and created a natural maze. Meanwhile Vegeta hovered above her, waiting her decision. He'd stand by his words and she knew that.

"Vegeta come here." She beckoned him down. Soon white boot tips landed lightly.

"Can you…lead an army if need be?" She asked, searching his face and seeing amazement quickly tucked away under a face of indifference.

"Hai."

"Can you be fair yet ruthless?" He tilted his head confused. Not hiding it for his own mother any longer.

"Hai…why?"

"How?"

"Hn…well to begin, when cleansing a planet we play with the armies. Citizens are killed as quick as possible. As I did from when I was a mere Chibi. You must know as much. Again Okaasan why?"

"Don't ask, answer."

"Can you kill your own if need be?"

"Hai. With proper reason."

"Granted…" She waved him closer still. He stepped one step closer. "Kneel." He glanced weary. "KNEEL DAMN YOU." 

"Feh…" He dropped on one knee and was very…VERY angry. Stupid land, stupid mud, stupid grain and STUPID ONNA.

"I, as surviving ruler of Vegeta-sei, hand over the crown to the rightful heir. By handing him the crest, and the royal ring." His eyes popped nearly as she pulled the necklace off. Draping it around Vegeta's flaming hair before it settled on his armor. She next dug in her bosom. Vegeta lightly flushing. She smirked a she retrieved the desired.

"Body temperature Chibi." She chided sadistically. She got more serious again. Soundlessly behind Vegeta the others hand landed. "I Ouhi-sama of Vegeta-sei hereby refuse claim to the crown and it's responsibilities and hand them down to my son. Rise OU of Vegeta-sei and take thy rightful place among warriors of old." She pushed the ring around his finger after tossing his glove away. The poor man was in utter shock as he watched his mother shoving the ring around his finger. Stunned it fitted snugly.

"Crowning…short version…" She smirked. Shoving Vegeta over while he still was on his knee. He landed on his rear and glared accusing up. "Oh yes. The resistance, elites, my ship…your new Kingdome. I retire."

"N…n…NANNIIIIIIII OONNNNAAAAAAA." He stammered with wild eyes.

"What nani? You said you could do it now do it." 

"N…FINE. But how will I do BOTH?"

"You're the Ou, you figure it out, I didn't exist no more." He grabbed her foot as she turned.

"IIE, hold it! You ARE now my official advisor…hehehe. Still ON dirty Okaasan. She stiffened moody. Dammed brat. "Advise…" he smirking added as he got up.

"Haul your tail out of the mud. Unbecoming." She grunted.

"Already did and not what I was asking."

'Specify." She would make him mad.

"How will I command both the resistance and keep Freeza from suspecting something is up and connects it to me?"

"Simple. Bardock is a good commander. Has been for the last decades. Trust him. State your wishes, he will do so. And keep you out of it." She turned and saw him hump. 

"Then go to him. Bet you were planning this all along…lousy actor…"

"Maybe I'm a B actor…fooled you…" She smirked. His smirk returned.

"Hai. Now go. You gave me a headache."

"My pleasure." She flew up as Vegeta send Kakarotto to escort her. 

"Ah…kid? What is Mister blue boy doing there?" She shrunk into the shadows of the plants and nodded up. Vegeta's eyes flew up angry as he glared at Napa for not warning him. Violently she waved at his new accessories. Without looking he hid them.

"OIII ZARBON-SAN, WHAT'S WRONG?" Vegeta howled up. Launching himself into the air and soon flew before the man.

"5 high ki's…that's what." The right hand of Freeza stated. 

"Get your scouter checked out." Vegeta replied short.

"Won't work. Who's with you?" He and Zarbon peered at the other.

"Whom ever it is he sucks at lowering his ki.

"Kakarotto get your ass up." Vegeta stated short. Kakarotto obediently did and glanced curious then angry as he recognized him. 

"And he is…there…" Zarbon shot down as a fist of Napa collided into his jaw, reeling back he rubbed it as the males floated into the air. Thus blocking his path to the new rating who suddenly vanished. Smirking dark he still evaded them and grabbed the queen. Dodoria suddenly emerged grinning. And with mouth blasts got all Saiya-jin's who landed with thuds. Badly hurt and unconscious. The queen squirmed in the arm lock. CRAP…

"Who are you?" Zarbon grunted. For a woman she had quite some power…

"Just a stranger…figment of your oversexed mind." She sneered. Ramming her sharp elbow in his waist. He grunted in pain. Dodoria grabbed her instead and smirked. She closed her eyes in utter disgust. Zarbon was one…but HIM? She doubted he WASHED.

"Zarbon? Pretty boy. Take me back!" Zarbon started laughing.

"Funny. They always say that." 

"NOW?" She thundered. He closed his eyes in recognition…a smirk crept over his feature.

"Not dead after all…your scream just betrayed your identity. Hand her here." Soon she was securely pinned.

"What gave it away? The armor? Feh…" She hissed as they took off. So fast her eyes formed tears. Damn…

* * *

"O…Okaasan…" Vegeta managed after being knock out for…too long. It was dark. He sat up and winched in pain. That smart… blocking it as best as he could he staggered up and checked bodies.

"Damn…Raditsu…you dying idiot…can't even…take blast…NAPAAA…" He hissed in pain. His side lay open…crap. Screaming was not done for now…Probably nicked his lung a bit…

"H…Hai…" he heard a thud behind him and turned. Napa hauled himself up. badly hurt as well as he held his arm. It was a bloody scene.

"Where is…that fool Kakarotto…"

"Here…" someone piped in pain. "Will be…fine…later…" Vegeta produced a smirk…right…charming… 

"Napa get Raditsu to a tank…he's dying…" 

"Hai…and you?"

"Never mind me…where is that loud mouth…" they staggered around a bit. Before accepting the fact she was gone. Taken by them.

"Figures that Zippy would remember her…" Vegeta grunted. A light tap was heard in the back. Rustling of leafs. Vegeta heard a squeal as Napa grabbed it.

"LET ME GO!" She cried. And kicked in mid air as the hurt Saiya-jin had her off the ground.

"Chibi…Chikyuu-jin by the feel…" Napa grunted.

"HAI I AM." Videl hissed. Damn her RIBS…a second voice snickered nastily.

"Warned you not to sneak up to an elite…they can squeeze.." Taurus joined the others. "Nani? No offence but you all look like crap." Vegeta managed a laugh. Even if it hurt him.

"You should be dead too…lots of dead people out today…" He managed. Winching yet still snickering. Nuts…crazed dream… Videl was put down and after a self pain inflicting kick to the big mans heels she stalked to Vegeta.

"Where is she?" Clasping his side better Vegeta bit down a pain hiss.

"Taken…obviously we tried to stop…" he wavered fighting to keep consciousness as Videl gaped at the blood puddle which grew and grew.

"By Kami…you need a tank too…"

"They do." Bardock walked into the group. Raditsu fortunately out cold. He'd have died if he saw him now. Knelt beside him and wiped his hands threw the wild manes of the man.

"Fool…now look at you…Take him." More scurried around. The Queens elites picked up Raditsu and flew to the hideout as three supported Napa and took off as well. 

"No…leave…us…he'll know…" Vegeta swayed due to lack of blood. Videl gruff grabbed his arm and supported the taller man, instantly regretting it as he leaned with his full weight down. Crap… she staggered before putting her feet out wider and called on all muscle power she could muster. She never expected the proud prince to accept her help by leaning with FULL DEAD weight on her. Thanks Kami for the humble lesson…grunt…pant…whimper…

"He's too heavy for you silly onna." Taurus piped snickering.

"I manage…" She hissed back flushing under the strain. Taurus laughed and shook his head. Stubborn… walked to the near unconscious Saiya-jin and took his other side. Pulling more then 70% to his side. Surprisingly Videl stood straighter soon. He took over more and more until she held nothing more then an arm…

"Ass…Said I could manage."

"Sure…that's why your panting and red as your monthly get."

"NOT ANY MORE." She hissed.

"Shame. Will miss your fits…"

"Wanna bet? Ever thought they might be just MINE, not hormones speaking? NE?"

"Fine onna-KO."

"TAURUSSSS." He flew up laughing. Soon 2 elites helped him carry the now unconscious man.

"O….Otousan?" Kakarotto stammered. Leaning against the crop. Bardock nodded. Peering at Raditsu's blood clinging to his hands.

"Hai…you just met my second son…you're the youngest…"

"B…but…you dead?"

"Hardly. Videl?"

"Hai." She walked to Kakarotto. Checking his burns and wounds.

"He's best of all? No tank needed. Just band aid."

"Good. Can you fly on your own?" Dazed Kakarotto nodded. His vision blurred because of the blood dripping from his forehead into his eyes and stinging a bit there.

"How many fingers?" Videl waved three.

"Blurry…um…4?"

"Wrong. Nearly blind…" She mused matter of fact, and walked around to check his back. Flew up and checked the Saiya-jin's scalp for head wounds. Kakarotto glanced up at the feather light touch. Itched…Bardock slapped his own head. Hopeless…now she saw herself as a doctor…sigh.

"Onna…the blood from his wound is dropping in his eyes…" Videl blinked. Peering upside down at the head injury.

"Hai…maybe." Unwound the bandana from her head and daftly tied it over the wound. "Better?" bemused she watched as his eyes focused better and a smile crept over his face.

"Hai."

"Brat, how many fingers?" Bardock raised two.

"Two."

"Said so…" Bardock sneered to Videl who shrugged stubborn. Bardock shook his head. Block head.

"Well follow me you two."

"FEH, I know where we're going." Videl grunted and floated elegantly up. Waiting for them to join.

"Your mouth gets bigger and bigger." Bardock scolded.

"Hai, and you love it."

"For now, if it gets any bigger I'll just grab a needle and sow it closed."

"You wouldn't!" She hissed weary.

"Onna? Do you see this wound?" he tapped his cheek as they flew over the land.

"Hai…"

"Fixed it myself."

"Ever heard of plastic surgery?"  
"Hai, why?" 

"Your not good at it." Videl started laughing. He glared at her.

"Just imagine what it would do to that kawaii [Cute] face of yours."  
"KAWAAIIII?!" Bardock burst out laughing. So easily pissed…Kakarotto peered at both and smirked. Sure he felt like a steamroller passed over him a couple of times. And sure he felt like he visited an inferno…but that was kinda funny.

*~*~*


	5. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –

**Laughter warning, and a bit of insinuation _male_ organ wise. ;-P******

*~*~*  
5

She glanced stiffly at the ceiling. It was a bit too white for her taste. And then you had the walls…which were a tad too pink to her liking. You had the walls and floor…but she'd rather not look too low or she'd have to look at 'him'. Him being Zarbon. Him being the one TRYING to interrogate her. but she was mute, deaf and stupid. Strange disease? Maybe…she had been trained like an elite. And they had this neat trick…if needed they could make them short circuit. Only for a day or so. But while doing so, they would forget everything. No truth serum could beat it to this day. She did just that. And only knew she was a she…and that she was stuck in a chair. Tied with metal, and didn't like this place much.  

"There, there queen…now do co-operate…" the silvery tong stated. Suddenly a blue face looming in her face.

"Nice skin tone…why am I not the same?" She mused. Eyes darting everywhere but him. Zarbon sighed frustrated. How could he have forgotten their 'trick….' Useless for at least 24 hours.

"Get her in a secured brig." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he heard her being dragged out. She had forgotten to…walk…stunning she didn't lose her speech…he braced himself for the meeting of his master who'd not be very happy. Expectably after Dodoria seemed to have killed the others. Their bio-ratings one by one vanished. Pulling himself together he stalked out and paused before the doors…how too…damn he couldn't seem to find a smooth way to inform him. He entered and bowed deep.

"Freeza-sama?"

"Dodoria-san informed me you had a gift?

"Hai, Freeza-sama…it seems the old Saiya-jin queen survived. She's in the brig as we speak…"

"Excellent. Where is that brat of hers?" Zarbon moved nervous.

"We lost his reading…" He stated. The chair whirled around and inside was the Ice-jin propped. His red glowing eyes piercing through Zarbon.

"Explain…"

"While…retrieving the woman…the four objected…Dodoria-san…couldn't keep his MOUTH shut…" Zarbon glared at the pale sweat dropping Male.

"But…I left them alive…they can take so much…" He stammered. Glancing at Zarbon for snitching on him. He had his arms crossed. Hell, better his ass on the line then his own…

"And the others? The other monkeys?" the pissed Ice-jin hissed.

"We cannot detect 'any' of them."

"DAMN IT DODORIAA. YOU JUST HAD TO KILL ALL MY PETS!" without a word Freeza incinerated the man with his eyes. Zarbon gulped.  "Damn…thanks to you I still have one left. Dismissed."

"Hai…Freeza-sama?"

"WHAT."

"When I tried to interrogate her she used the trick…"

"I could have told you that! All elites and royals know that. You can't interrogate them. now dismissed!" Zarbon whirled around after the quick bow and fled out. Pale he leaned against the wall…D…Dodoria…dead….oath…With the mind of a toddler the queen played with the sheet and build a nest. Crawling inside and pretended to be a bird. Curled sleepy up and fell asleep as the guard sweat dropped…okay…

* * *

Bardock talked with Kakarotto who felt hopeful for the future for the first time in years. Videl trailed behind them and glanced on her back at the stars scattered above her. Always liked the sight…her dad once said that if you saw a falling star you could do a wish. Well she saw many, and wished as much. None came true. Stupid idea to tell to a girl anyway. Liar… she turned back around so she flew behind them and actually could see them. absently she peered at their flaring ki's. both bluish white. Both like her, ki shielding badges on. 

"I see…" Kakarotto replied after the explanation of why Bardock hadn't intervened when his family was murdered or when he'd been mourning them. "Seems I can't be shielded from the resistance any longer. But Tousan? If I would have known about you. I'd rather join your side then have to join Vegeta's under that monster." Bardock nodded.

"I know. That's why I came so fast just now. Things…have changed. They have the Ouhi-sama…they hold the cards. We, the Ouji-sama." Kakarotto nodded absently. True enough…he lost altitude for a moment. Videl shot under him and peered at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just dizzy." He replied.

"I'd say…concussion." Videl who hadn't been talking to the 'patient', glanced at Bardock who humped.

"I told you not…"

"To play doctor. I'm perfecting my female intuition." Videl spat snickering back.

"What intuition?" Bardock replied coy. Kakarotto dropped again and slammed into Videl. 

"OI, watch it…" She muttered under him. Bardock grabbed an arm and so did she. Kakarotto just groaned barely conscious. "Internal bleeding?"

"Hai. For once your right."

"Ouch…Tanky?"

"Hai."

They landed an hour later and Bardock carried his son through the complex to the deepest chambers where their sickbay was stationed. Before long Videl sat on the ground and peered at the four tanks…nice…In a bluish hue they were lit from underneath as the staff all but one were off to bed. In his room Bardock fingered the ring and necklace…so…the crown had been passed down…Talking about foresight. Who was the psychic around here? Last time he checked…him…Didn't have it much lately…not anymore. Why? No idea. Yawning he flopped down on his bed. Carefully putting the artifacts into a wooden box and blew the candle out. Soon he was vast asleep. For the first time knowing that he had all his sons nearby.

* * *

Videl yawned as she heard a light bleep. Getting up and cursing her feet as they after lack of blood started to be a real nuisance, staggered to Kakarotto's tub. Aw…growing pains all over again…she rubbed it over the smooth floor. Being no help at all. Only increasing the discomfort. She started bouncing to the tank instead. Worsened. Gasping she started massaging it after flopping on the ground. Winched as it still worsened and grinned when it ebbed finally away. Hehehe.

"Okay Kakarotto, what are you doing." She chided and walked proudly to him. Tapping her chin she peered at him. Gaze lowering. Flushed she flopped down so she wouldn't see it…

"Forgot…naked…wow…" Grinning like a schoolgirl she clasped her mouth and peered around weary. She was like gawking at a badly hurt man who was totally naked with a body to die for and… ACK… Bad…badly hurt man, period. So he was pretty much naked. He looked identical to that bloody annoying Taurus. In fact. Maybe she should just think it WAS Taurus. After a final check NO ONE was there to see her. She tiptoed to the door and locked it. Snickering she stood in the middle.

"Ladies and gentleman." She began playful. "Welcome to the Videl's, **_Check out the lad show_.** On your far left. A royal bred one. Seen in the plumage of hair sticking up. No people, not because of the healing fluid at all. It's just like that. Sticking up. But look at that chest ladies. Pretty scarred, and maybe you hate it. But the lad did his share of picking fights." She waved to the second tank.

"And beside the royal, is a bloody ugly critter. Even ignoring the bull face and lack of hair, you can't help but feeling small at his sheer size. Won't that hurt heaps…" She patted her pelvis. Her eyes widened as she thought up another way. Flinching she rubbed her butt. "Or there…" 

Behind machines Taurus grabbed his mouth. Stifling his laughter as tears ran over his face. She was NUTS. Once his dad was inside one of those. Man did she hold a speech. She scolded him for all the bad things he made her learn. Usually the hard way. After that one, he made sure to get locked in each time someone she was interested by, got tanked.

"In number three we find a funny fellow. Actually more…HAIR then male. But some gals fall for it…however…your hostess has to admit he has a fine set of limbs. Hair included. Number four, well…duplicate of the all bratty Taurus." Taurus bit in his finger not to squeal and puddle in laughter on the floor. The pain of his own teeth barely preventing him from being discovered. 

"Same looks. Same spiky hair as him and daddy dearest. Lacking a scar and…hmm…scowl. Or…" she walked curious up. "Where the hell is the frown? They have a frigging patent on it…" She pushed her nose against the glass. Impossible…he looked like a Chibi asleep! Frigging angelic!

"One fucked up Saiya-jin…Damn you hit you hit head hard ne? OH show. Well ladies, curious one this is. He lacks the scowl and tail. Still that hardly will affect his stamina. Lets proceed to the first round."

"TADAAHHHH the scar counting round! Who has the most?" She skipped back to the tank of Vegeta. Flushing as she saw more then she had hoped. Good thing they were out cold. Okay…one…two…three….

"32…34… Okay what ever. We pass this round. Takes too long. The Ouji-sama or for you non Saiya-jin speakers, royalty wins.  Corny but true. The other lads need to be cut more often."

"Now then. Round 2!" she chirped. Walking down the room back to Kakarotto's tub. Unseen Vegeta smirked. He was dozing as he suspected the others did as well. It wasn't uncommon for a patient to hear the surroundings. Bet the onna didn't know this…hehehe.

"Characters test. Their out cold ladies. So I'm guessing professionally here. Using our patented INTUITION, Bardock-san said I don't own. We'll see. Doubt they'll reply anyways." She waved to the tank with Kakarotto afloat.

"Well, this is a calm soul. No frown, no scowl. Tad unusual. Then again, he's Bardock-san's. No idea what you get." Duplicates…Taurus mentally snickered. "Well, his features are softer, so I think he'd actually be nice at times…maybe. Maybe he'd take you shopping and offer to open doors and such…maybe…Any way's…youngest present, even if putting a number of age on these guys is asking for a glitch. The asses hardly age. Unlike poor us. Next we have Raditsu-san." She walked over to the dozing Saiya-jin.

"Now I forgot which round we had…oh yeah. Character. Well he's frowning. Healthy Saiya-jin stud here. Probably in for a joke or two…don't expect him to shop…probably very protective, and a good body guard so you can get people mad at you. Tad LONG. But we didn't discuss the largest yet. He'll look down on you regardless…unless you use very large heels and then still…Number three."

"Meet Napa-san. Big, grumpy…did I say big? Big in the sense of…very…very tall. Twice my size easily. In fact…we had to cram him in. Has a tail that looks like a ship rope… Nope definitely not one I'd either like to bed with, or have around. I'd feel a midget. Then again, like Raditsu, good body guard probably. He'll just stomp on them. Tadaah gone. Need to change boots often though…and you can't take him shopping. He'll break down the doors. Last but not least…" she twirled to the last. Smugly presenting it.

"Eh voila…la prince. Not as tall as the others. Which is good. Avoids neck cramp. Secondly, his hair is definite different and the BEST, he's like…the strongest? You can take him shopping if he doesn't feel like blowing it up. And he'll even ASK you not to blow buildings up cause he's eating. Very sweet. Already know he's a bit unstable. My neck felt it. Bit touchy with huge toes. Not literally, adores his Okaasan. You gain a other in-law then…doubtful though…she can be a menace on her own. Must be genes. We can proceed to round…THREE." she skidded to the middle.

"The HAIR round! Definitely won by Raditsu. I could get lost in there. Cousin IT of the Adams family is put to shame by his…coupe? You can strangle whole races with that load. Even when naked he can cover you up and tuck you in. Round 4, last round before the finals. Seize…and NO not that seize. Body seize." She skipped to Napa who was dozing as well but still hearing it all as did all others.

"This round is easily won by Napa-san. He towers over all and everyone. Cannot be stared down unless you stand on a high rise, sky scraper or you fly. Indeed the Mount Everest under the four. No storm will floor this man, you can hold on while a tornado passes over you and still you'll be fine. Storm chasers? Your chance. Go find a neat class 5? What I forgot to mention was that all can fly ladies? Who needs the busses with their delays. Get your Saiya-jin and you can go anywhere. The prince fastest. He's strongest so lots of fuel." She ran to the middle and produced a low rumbling sound as if to reproduce a drum.

"Yes lady…the round approaches…the body part you've all been waiting for. Who has the prettiest, longer, biggest, BEST…err…can't promise that…their in a tank…I think they should be operational…" She frowned as behind her four others frowned. She scratched her neck.

"Anyway…finale!" Taurus red and on the ground clasped his aching stomach. BY KAMI….she was killing him!

"Who will go first…AH age wise…that would make it…" She skipped to Napa. "Lets see if the rumor is right…do bigger men have bigger tools?" she slowly turned after putting her hands before them and before the glass opened her fingers. Peered through them and gulped. Dropping them.

"By Kami…" she stammered sweat dropping… "Poor woman…" Eyes shimmering and very big as she peered at his pelvis…she cleared her throat.

"For now…I'm a firm believer…any buyers, should have a health insurance, no kids, no hubby, emergency staff at hand…and be large…or capable of handling BIG men…" Behind the machines Taurus bit on cables. Whimpering in pain. 

"Lets see…who is older…Raditsu-san or Vegeta-sama…um…" She frowning peered at the couple… "AH. He had his third spurt." She skipped to Raditsu. "Oh by the way ladies, Vegeta-sama is also in it. Raditsu already finished."

"Ah…" She glanced at the chest. "Very nice build. Not as BIG as Napa-san. But not too small either. Have yet to meet a Saiya-jin that is by the way. Nice slim hips. And voila…very nice…also standard." She tapped her flushed cheeks. "Maybe a bit more then standard…OKAY, very nice. Now we have…royalty!" she raced to the wall and leaned against the glass. Licking her lips.

"Yummy. Well royally shaped. Bet his mother is proud. Also the only bit I see that isn't scarred." She peered in a corner to see better. "Oh take it back…he has this little white scar over one of his two…well you get it…Don't think he's to battle injured…like I said before,. Strongest. Will last longest. Hehehe."

"Chibi CHECK!!" She skipped to the other side and leaned smug against the glass. Fanning her flushed face with her hands.

"Girl gets hot from this show. Okay." At a crackling notice she turned confused. A dark feeling sinking in.

"Commercial break… she stalked to the machines and peered behind it. A fried Taurus. 

"Ass…you LISTENED. Your so busted." She dragged the barely conscious Saiya-jin from the high voltage cable. 

"Damn…your…heavy…lose…weight…" Panting she pulled out his armor, boots and paused. Um…WHAT EVER. Skipped to roll over tank 5 and heaved him with many curses heaves screams and grunts inside. Plopped the mask on. Added the nipple sensors and ignored that male thing. Closed the top and slammed the flood button. Soon it filled up and he floated with the others. Wiping her face she sighed.

"Ass…that's what you get for peeping. Second time I caught you."

"How EVER…commercial break ended…we now have the three sons…BRO CONTEST." Grinning she glanced at her prizes. 

"Now we will be scrupulous…Sibling rivalry and such…Raditsu, eldest and probably most experienced in bed. Taurus, also experienced as he screwed every free woman in this complex but ME. And sweet Kakarotto…produced a son so that's checked. Body check." She strolled to Taurus.

"Bloody frowning. Doesn't make him any prettier. Spitting image of his daddy and little bro. Still…he just…hmm…She thought deep. "Something's off. He misses Bardock's decorative scar…and frowns…where Kakarotto…has neither frown or scar and looks different. And Raditsu has the same infatuation for frowns and wares one right now."

"Tail check. Taurus, check, Kakarotto, nope, Raditsu, check. Lets see…hair…duh Raditsu has more…chest hair? With the triplets? Almost none. Best chest? Hard…Raditsu's a tad excessive…I bet that if you hit it, it'll feel like a brick wall. Taurus…well I can confirm it's bloody hard. So I guess Kakarotto's too…Jewel check! Lets see who got the best from Bardock-san!" She already having checked Raditsu ignored him and peered at Taurus.

"Well…what to say…lets compare…" She strolled to Kakarotto. Frowned and peered back to Taurus's… "No way…aw come ON… Using her fingers she walked to Taurus and gasped. "DAMNIT…the SAME. What kind of contest is this damnit…Hopeless. Well this does pose a prob. Don't like Taurus but Kakarotto is okay…but their identical…any way's. Kakarotto has the nicest butt. She the Chibi wins it all. Just think of this." She walked back to the middle of the room as if the camera zoomed in.

"You lay in bed and can chose between these three. Very nice in itself. Apart from Taurus. He's just a prick. And you wanna get some. Raditsu is nice if he braids his hair or you'll get hung. No idea what Kakarotto can do with his plumes. And same counts for _prick_. I heard _prick_ is good with his hands. So I take it so his Kakarotto. No idea about Raditsu." She squinted her blue eyes warning.

"And I will NOT bed all of them to find out for you. Not all at once anyway. Would be the death of me. Have a nice nap ladies. Until the next episode of the very rare. Saiya-jin beaten up and in a fishbowl for us to look and check…still Chikyu-jin win cause their smart. Videl's: **_Check the lad_**." Humming she strolled to the door, unlocked it. Ignored the angry doctor and whistling strolled away as the doctor gawked at the fried Taurus.

*~*~*


	6. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –

**Laughter warning, and a bit of insinuation _male_ organ wise. ;-P******

*~*~*  
6 

Groaning the Ouhi rubbed her temples…ouch…only drawback…massive headache… she turned over and glanced at the sleeping guard. How long had she been out? Unlike elites she only managed a few hours…But with the guard out…possibilities…smirking she rose and glance around in her confinement. Being a brig with force fields. How to get out without raising alarm… HAH. She pulled with her foot against the wall the mirror off the thing. Tiptoe she advanced to the blue force field and was happy she already trained herself and her men to break out of these things. Gently she held it into the down pouring beams. The reflecting surface aimed up. And doing just as it supposed to be. Reflect…lifting it up higher she tested with her toe. 

No alarm sounded. Smirking so wide her face was split in two. Her fangs shimmering in the blue hue. Asses…kids play. Sunk on her knees, rolled under and to the other side before gently lowering it. Tilting it and smoothly removing it. Voila! Smug she put the mirror on the guards desk and snuck out. Peering around she could have smacked her head. SO STUPID. Didn't they ever hear of hall guards? And she'd been counting her blessings for the last years? What sport was this? SHISH. She could be more careless…they were dumb. So she strolled past some men she passed as if she had all the right to walk there. Even greeting a cleaning lady. A bruised Chikyuu-jin female. Looked like someone beat her up… she walked to her and knelt before the scrubbing female. Orange hair curled around her bruised face as she wiped tears off her face and scrubbed even harder.

"We're you beaten up?" sullen the woman glanced up.

"What does it look like lady? I walked into a door?" her attention was drawn back to the floor.

"Right…and I'm not Vegeta. Come on." She took the woman's hand and pulled her up. confused she searched the taller woman's face.

"I can't…they'll kill me…and you." she whispered. A little hint of hope shimmering in her green eyes.

"Not unless I get them first. Trust me…"

"I haven't…for years…" She admitted. "Your just playing, their all doing that…"

"I am not. On my honor of a Saiya-jin I am not. Now shut up and follow me." She yanked the other woman through the halls while her eyes darted around.

"Whoops…guards. Act normal. Better yet. Act like 'I' spanked you. I SAID TO SCRUB IT CLEAN!"

"H…HAI…SORRY…" The woman squealed in real fright.

"Hah, screwed up again Kendra! You're last !" One man sneered. The Ouhi ignored them and soon stood outside. Pulled her into an ally where the terrified woman whimpered.

"Well done!"

"Sorry…I'll clean better…" She stammered with shaking lips. Ouhi rolled her eyes. 

"Look lady, I am QUEEN Vegeta. I just broke out. With your help so I'll help you back." Grabbed the sobbing and very confused woman and glanced around in the few hours before dawn. Ouhi pressed a hiding thing on her armor and the Ki shield was activated. Engulfing both beings.

"Hold on." She blurred away only to reform well away from the compound. Breathless the woman glanced around. 

"H…you…I…why?" gruff Ouhi pulled the more slim woman in her arms until she had her arms under her back and knees.

"I hate men who hit women. We're proceeding to the resistance headquarters. You'll be save there. Do you have relatives?"

"My husband…they killed my boy…" She sniffed.

"What for work does he do?"

"Technician…" Ouhi started laughing.

"Ah rich…we'll get another from his fold. Oh is he on their side?"

"Hell no." The feisty woman glanced more alert around while they flew over dark landmasses. "He only helped because they had me. He's an nuclear physicist. A toad walked past my 2 year old, while I was cleaning and he killed him with…nails…" She shook again in sobs. "He did nothing…"

"I understand. We'll get them back." The woman nodded, wiping her tears away yet again.

"I cry too much." She scolded herself.

"No, just grieving. It's alright. Lets get your husband and you both a new line of work. If you wish."

"Hai. Anything to get the bastard back…"

"I like your attitude lady. It keeps surprising me how vengeful species can get. And here we thought we had patent on that." Both smirked dark. Ouhi reached the mountain and landed with a shivering woman.

"What is your name?" She asked the smaller one.

"Kendra."

"Well we'll get you a bed." She guided Kendra and herself down the hallways. People glanced amazed up as she simply strolled past as if nothing happened. After his quick snooze Bardock already started planning her escape and dropped something he was holding.

"N…Nani? Your back?"

"Off course! I used to test brigs. I designed the critter. Still not updated so it was a ball. What are YOU doing?" she smirked bemused as Videl walked in with a plate stacked with sandwiches.

"FOOD!" Videl sung. Saiya-jin's jumped her…the plate more and soon she glanced at the clean plate.

"Okay…refill…" she mused. Nodding to Ouhi. "Told you she'd be back on her own. Never underestimate a woman. Welcome back." Turned and walked back to the kitchens to get more food.

"Ah Bardock-san, meet Kendra. She needs a bio check. And tomorrow we'll get her mate." Kendra pulled her hair before her face ashamed of her bruised face.

"And I see why…" Bardock walked to Kendra and gently wiped her hair away and tilted her chin up. checking for deep cuts and harmful bruises. Him being an experienced warrior granted him insight of injuries matching a doctors.

"You will be fine in no time. Welcome. My name is Bardock. And this is 'princess' Vegeta." He nodded to the now ex-Ouhi. She beamed back.

"Hai. So you noticed?" He nodded smirking back. Draping a light arm around Kendra he guided her personally to the sickbay. Ignoring the flushed face of the Saiya-jin woman as he did.

Videl returned to watch it though. Dropping the plate because she didn't feel like walking back and forth forever. 

"Something wrong?" she enquired carefully.

"Hell don't ask me how I broke out, if I'm fine, why I passed down the…Nani?" she glanced at the smaller black hared Chikyuu-jin. Videl produced a slight smile.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Thank you." She put her hands on Videl's shoulders who blinked stunned. "You're the FIRST who asked! None of my CREW, nor Bardock. Felt like it! Damnit a Chikyuu-jin is more worried with my well-being then my own!" She spat. "Even my dead mate would have asked if I had 'fun'."

"Um…how did you break out? May get in handy…" Videl mused.

"Well my dear, you have a force field, and a mirror." The crew watched the couple walk off to the canteen. Thanks Chikyuu-jin…she wouldn't be biting off heads just yet. Smirking dark the now reduced to o-hime peered back as Bardock walked in. she fondly had her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders.

"I nicked your protégé! HAH, you better show some concern mister." And talked back to Videl after she asked a question. Bardock blinked as he watched the two turn a corner. Nani?

"Where is Taurus?" he asked instead.

"Fried. Half done, TANK." He heard Videl cry down the hall.

"Okay…again?"  
"HAI."

"Where the hell did she get those ears…" He grunted. Chikyuu…well only a hand full could hear that well.

* * *

Vegeta grunted in his tub. After the nagging onna left he actually had been able to get some rest. Her and that idiotic show of hers…INDEED. He'd get her back…later. And he was convinced he wasn't the only one. She actually got ALL of them here. He rammed on the inside release button feeling enough healed and soon emerged from the drained tank. His hair seeping wet, fluid dripping down his body as he stepped out. Careful not to slip and smacked the release button of Napa, Raditsu Kakarotto and Taurus.

"Wake up you, we need to get some payback…" He smirked. Already bemused by the idea.

"Should have left me in…damn I feel like crap…" Taurus muttered

"Your own fault. Sneaking around behind machines, biting in utter glee in cables. Didn't your Okaasan tell you it's wrong to much on them?" Napa sneered.

"She talked so much…and it's a bit vague…" 

"Oi, Vegeta-sama, lets do a bodyguard contest." Napa grinned. Patting his naked chest. In fact…it looked like a nudist gathering. None had a hint of clothing on them. Raditsu playfully using his hair. But it was too stiff. Wouldn't budge. So he looked more like a naked lion.

"All of you, SHUT up? We have work to do. Taurus-san? Does she make a habit of this?"

"Hai. Yapped by tousan till he got nuts. Poor man still in the tank. She scolding him for stuff that bugged her and wouldn't dare say in his face otherwise. Did cost us one tank. Tousan lost his temper and blew it up. Running butt naked, after a yelling Videl-Chan."

"Hn, sight to be seen indeed." Vegeta snickered. Napa walked to a wall cabinet and threw towels and suits to the others. Soon dressed they flopped down in a circle and started debating.

"What are your orders Ou-sama?" Napa enquired. Vegeta smirked.

"Come on Napa…even if I like the ring to it, use Vegeta-sama. Worked fine for the last years. And for orders? We need to get back on the onna…Taurus, does she know we still are conscious of our surroundings?"

"Iie. We never told. Takes the fun out of it." Taurus snickered. 

"Good. Kakarotto, she said to you, you'd be more social. Be like that. Open doors, be a stuck up pain in the ass until she can't handle more 'kindness'. Raditsu. She's fearful of your hair. Turn abruptly near her. I don't care if she gets bowled over. Napa, follow her ass around and snarl at other men. Taurus…she finds you a prick…act like one. Shouldn't be that hard. As for me?" 

He sighed in thought. _Royal…this and that…fine build…hmm…scars…nothing useful_… "Ah, I'll be more 'unstable', Feh, not hard, she's a bigger pain then I am. Lets see if she's smart…OKAASAN!" Vegeta jumped up and raced out

Hyper Vegeta stormed through the hallways, passing Videl and his mother who were still talking about escaping and good strategies from a woman's point of view.

"Hi Vegeta." She stated.

"Hi…" He bolted on before hitting the breaks a hallway down. Turned and ran back as Videl snickering said goodnight and strolled away as Vegeta glanced at his mother.

"How did you escape?" She calmly explained how she did.

* * *

Kakarotto stretched on the bed he had found. It was a bit crowded in the complex. And he already had seen that there were two bunks in the small room. Both had animal fur for cover. He shivered a bit. It was much cooler inside the mountain then outside. What did Vegeta say again? He needed to be so kind she'd go bunkers? Why? She hadn't done much. Other then comparing… What was the harm in that? Actually, he had snickered inside. 

She hadn't actually been kind, but she hadn't put them down either. Just observing. While he was tired he couldn't sleep in. And the fellow bunk mate obviously neither. So he rose and thought about who it might be. Without reservations he walked to the other side. Reached in 2 mere steps and peered under the pillow. Nothing. Under the fur, just sheet. Duh. He sat down and felt something. Pulled the mattress up and held a fine small book. 

"Oh…dear…" Kakarotto frowned. Tracing the silver letters. Diary… he only opened the cover, pleating a name was written. And he was in luck. And a quick scribble Videl was written. NANIIII he was bunking with VIDEL? Wouldn't Vegeta have a ball…quickly he closed it and returned it under the mattress.

"Why wouldn't she sleep…" He mused softly. He closed his eyes and pinpointed her location…outside on the mountain top. Okay. He ran out and soon hovered softly behind her as she glanced in some sort of trance at the slightly lighter sky.

"Ohayo Videl-san." He greeted. Not intending to scare the crap out of her.

"Hi, who's it? Bardock, Taurus or Kakarotto."

"Last. Can I sit with you?" she shrugged.

"Free mountain." So he landed and installed himself beside her. smelling the sweat from her body. She had been training hard before coming here. Wasn't she cold? Watching her he saw a slight shudder pass through her. A chill.

"Are you cold?" he asked needlessly.

"Not really. Why did you come?"

"Seemed like a thinking spot." He replied. Avoiding a direct answer. She didn't respond. Together they watched the sky turn to a flaming red. Seemingly torching the mountain tops. Videl sighed content as the sun after a long time peeped over the first top. She rose as if it was some sort of cue. 

"Videl-san? Please sit back down." Stunned she glanced down.

"Your asking me to stay?" she asked back amazed.

"Hai."

"Why? Did Taurus put you up to something? I swear one of these days…" She muttered weary.

"No. Haven't spoken to him for hours." He flexed his fingers as he glanced at the valley below. Covered in a fog. So it seemed they were on the roof of the world. The remaining of the planet tucked still in the white blanket. "I just need to vent I guess…I could talk to Bulma-san but she has the little one now…even thought she had been killed too…" he mused. Softly Videl sat back down. "I tried to talk with Raditsu, but he doesn't understand my over-emotional complex. As he put it."

"Over emotional?"

"Hai. He said Saiya-jin just accept the loss of their family and move on. I can't…and I'm sick and tired of carrying it along." She glanced with him over the valleys.

"Alright…go on, I'll listen and try to…offer advice, but I stink at it." She replied honest.

"That's alright, I just need a listening ear." He leaned back as he pulled a knee up. And began to explain how he had felt for all those years. After at least an hour had passed, he staggering came to a halt.

"You know that I…well I stopped pretending to be the runt when they died…but when they killed them…something snapped in me."

"I understand…" She gazed unfocussed into the distance. Kakarotto shook his head violently.

"No you don't. It's not like that. I mean…sure it's IN me. But not emotional…" He sighed frustrated. "I'm afraid to show you. What if they notice…" Videl glanced at the highly agitated Saiya-jin.

"It's really important?"

"Hai."

"And your too scared for us to show here?"

"Hai."

"Well lets ask if we can burrow the O-Hime's ship for a day. I mean, Vegeta-sama is constantly putting you down, your brothers don't understand how you feel…you must feel awful."

"Little…" She jumped up. having made her mind up and pulled him after her.

"Lets ask."

* * *

Daft Videl after 10 minutes of discussion piloted a shuttle. It was a mini version of the ship. Much less firepower, but not needed. It had a cloak shield and ki shield. That was the most important. Beside her Kakarotto sat, suddenly getting nervous. He had been dying to vent, but damn she was quick and stubborn in making up her mind. He didn't even know if he still could become what he became years ago. What if he failed? She'd hate him and laugh at him. Yet he hid the uncertainty well. No use in alarming her already.

"Okay, I've located an asteroid with an atmosphere. Freeza's not interested in it and it's no where close to a base or any ships." Videl chirped happy with herself. 

"That's great! How long until we get there?" he asked thankful she went through all the trouble just for him.

"Lets see…3 hours and 45 minutes…roughly…I suck at calculus." She shrugged smirking. "Got some food too." She jumped up like a spring was in her butt and returned with a box of emergency food. She hadn't known and opened it as if it was a delicacy. Ripped the plastic and took a bite. And chewed…and chewed…crap…  "Isn't there some sugar or salt?" She muttered and dug into the box. Tossing packages of food around in her search. "No way it's supposed to taste this bad…damned Saiya-jin packages…who the hell gave me this junk…they must be very desperate before resorting to this…" Bemused Kakarotto watched her mutter and hump. 

"That bad?" he asked. She threw him one.

"You try it." And so he did. But tough…bit 'do' tasting…definitely could use some sauce…

"Is there a sauce?" she shrugged unhappy.

"Couldn't find any. Or…" she snapped her fingers and raced back into the back and returned with a bowl. In it she had some jam. 

"Here, lets mix alien and Chikyuu things." Both flopped down while the shuttle was on auto pilot and with use of the Jam ate to their hearts content. Soon enough Kakarotto discovered it expanded in his stomach…allot… groaning Videl rubbed her stomach.

"Too much…" A bit sick she glanced around. "I'll puke if it expands more…nothing on the labels either. I'll kick someone's ass over the planet for this…" She flopped back and sighed. Kakarotto flopping beside her. 

"Let your body take care of some first. We're no where close. Why not take some rest. You haven't slept last night." Kakarotto offered.

"I'm a typical insomniac. Hard to fall asleep."

"Maybe because your pondering too much?" 

"Maybe…maybe your right…" Hopeful he eyed her from the side. He knew she was bugged by things as well. So maybe if they shared they could help each other. 

"Wanna talk about it?" No answer. He leaned over her and started blinking…asleep? Oh well. Propping his hands under his head he started snoozing as well. A bleep hours later alarmed both. Videl shot up and rubbed her eyes. Shish…actually worked? She slept? Heaved herself up as Kakarotto already stood.

"Ah we arrived." Both flopped into chairs and Videl started the steep descent. With a thud she landed and smiled sorry at him.

"First time I piloted a real shuttle…"

"Well you did great." He replied. They got out and peered over the far from entrancing surface. It was more a volcano landscape. Black, with sharp points, and not a place they would like to live.

"I can't damage or hurt anyone here?" he asked her.

"Nope. Just me and the ship."

"Ah." He smiled. Flying up. "We better get some distance. I wouldn't want to break the shuttle."

"Really?" She followed him getting more and more curious. He stopped on the other side of the not so large asteroid. 

"Lets see…where would you be more save…in the air of on the ground…" He mused. Impatiently Videl glanced at him.

"Kakarotto, just show me. I'll take care of myself." He searched her face. 

"Okay…just back up a little." She complied by creating a distance of about 10 meters. He waved her further and so she doubled it.

"I'll be loading like crazy." He stated smirking. Concentrating and contorting his face as he loaded up as swift as he could. Videl reeled. His energy was spiking erratically and it was HUGE! At times like these she hated it that she could sense energies. She was betting on a type 8 headache in a bit. He panted then growled frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked over the dropping wind gusts.

"It's been so long…" he tried again.

"When was the last time you managed it?" She asked bracing against the increasing winds.

"When they killed my family!"

"THEN FEEL LIKE YOU DID THEN!" She was pushed back as he screamed out in pain and hate. Whoa. This was NUTS. As she was nudged further while she fought back as hard as she could. Even using aerodynamic poses she saw a gold flash. She was blown away, literally. Just turning wildly and winching as rocks and stuff hit her. Covering her face she wondered WHY she came here again. She certainly didn't request this…

She glanced up to see a huge boulder falling…pretty…but ah… "CRAP!!!" Her breath was taken from her as she was pulled out of the way while the boulder's shadow had been cast over her. It had been too large for her to get around in time. Panting she glanced around. Peeping open one eye before the other. She exhaled. Still intact…

"Wow…" She glanced up to see waving gold spikes and piercing green eyes. She yelped and pulled free. Mainly because he let her.

"Who the hell are you? The…clothes…Kakarotto?" She stammered with an open mouth. He smirked.

"Hai. This is what I wanted to show you. I could have explained but you wouldn't be able to understand. For the last years the only thing I did was train. It's more easy now to attain this form. Even if I had some loading difficulties." 

"By…Kami…" She stammered floating around him. "Your muscles are brutal…you look like you grew a few centimeters as well…and you certainly are broader now…how does it feel?"

"With your words…brutal." She snickered at him using the word. He turned to face her. Glancing at his fists.

"I'm much stronger, I think I might even be able to take on Freeza like this…" He smirked at the prospect as Videl flew up in his face.

"Are you MAD? Power down. It's affecting your judgment." He took her shoulders, loosening as he seemed to hurt her a bit. Not that she would tell him. But he noticed in her eyes.

"Videl-san, maybe it's a new plane…a new stage for a Saiya-jin." She gasped as he said so.

"Oh…by…Kami…your it…ACK…I saw it!" Dazed her eyes grew and grew as she looked him over again. "But he could only could become one in Oozaru…AHHH and he was nuts…" She backed off weary.

"What are you talking about?" He asked back not liking she was weary of him suddenly.

"The stories…in Saiya-jin past there once each 1.000 years a super Saiya-jin was born. His power so immense he lost it and only wanted to destroy everything in his path." 

"Feh, I'm not intending on destruction, just get one person back…and his relatives…"

"N…Nani? Your not mad?" She scanned his eyes, shaking her head. Weird…too weird…

"I can assure you I won't hurt you or the resistance."

"A sane super Saiya-jin…he never spoke of those…" she sighed confused. Scanning how his gold aura flamed around him. Carefully she swatted at it. Didn't burn, just made the hair on her skin rise. Static…

"Lets go back home. Maybe my tousan or O-hime know what's wrong with me." Kakarotto mused worried. 

*~*~*


	7. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –

7 

"NANI?" speechless Vegeta glared at the couple as Bardock and the O-hime acted like fish. Mouths open and only a gut sound emanating from them.

"You turned golden?" Vegeta stammered. Videl nodded with Kakarotto.

"I saw it. His hair turned gold and his eyes were green. And it felt like he looked through me…"

"Since when?" Vegeta started getting angry. 

"Kakarotto-san show them." Videl stated.

"But I'll break things…" Kakarotto muttered.

"Never MIND breaking things. DO IT." Vegeta hissed unbelieving.

"I think the shield will last…I hope." Bardock mused. Sighing Kakarotto concentrated. Already holding Videl so she wouldn't be blown away and loaded. Having difficulty not to squeeze her too hard while doing so. It got easier and easier he noticed. Gold light flooded the hall where they stood. Vegeta in first shock before ranting furious about a third class surpassing his birth right. The O-hime turned and clasped her ranting son's mouth.

"Shush…I can't believe it…just a legend…" She stammered. Kakarotto briefly peered at Videl who was being extremely smug. 

"Hn…is that so surprising? FEH." Vegeta shook his mother off and flashed gold. The poor mother simply fainted, barely caught by Bardock. Who now sat crunched as he held her and his eyes just tiny spots in his face. Behind them the other Saiya-jins were in a state of shock. Two dropping over like towers, others stiffening, all blue in the face and all with huge eyes. 

"Vegeta-sama…wake up…" Bardock fanned the woman's face. 

"Urg…" She sputtered as her eyes fluttered open in his face. He smiled a little. But she couldn't help see the gold glow on his face emanating from two directions.

"Brat…how long have you been able to do that…" She muttered. Helped up by Bardock.

"3 years…give or take a month."

"Oh…and you Kakarotto?"

"When my family was killed…"

"WHAT? 15 years ago?" Vegeta threw another fit.

"It was an accident…" Kakarotto defended.

"WAIT, can you control it?"

"Um…I guess…I can become it and power down…"

"But you haven't sparred with it?" Interest shimmered in the Ou's eyes.

"Iie…"

"Good. You're my new sparing mate. And I will not hold back." Kakarotto smirked. Okay…

"My brat…is a super Saiya-jin…" Bardock stammered. The princess snickered.

"Hai, so is mine." She recovered suddenly. "Status on the shields!"

"Working at 70%."

"Power down!" She hissed to both. They did. "Did it help?" 

"Climbing to the 90%."

"If you two wish to spar, fine, do so out of this planets atmosphere." Videl jumped up and down.

"I know! We just came from an asteroid with oxygen. Good place ne?"

"Um…O-hime Vegeta, do you have a first name or another…it's complicating things now…" she tapped her chin. Well…um. "I heard of a Chikyuu-jin name Rowan. I will take it as my own." She informed. All nodded. Okay. Videl just was oozing with pride. No idea why but she felt she made a difference by helping Kakarotto. Hell she lured the secret from Vegeta that he was super too. 

"We can beat Freeza with ease now…even one is sufficient!" Rowan stated stunned suddenly. Videl gasped. Glancing at Kakarotto and Vegeta.

"Really? What if they get hurt because we screwed up?" She muttered worried. Rowan shook her head. The men keeping silent allowing the females to settle it. "They won't get hurt…much. Besides it's for the better of the universe. As soon as we rid it of the youngest we can get the other two." 

"Coola and Cold?" Vegeta stated.

"Hai. No use hiding your true identity as a king. Now is there?" Videl bit her lip.

"But…if it's over what will we do?" Rowan walked to the shattered girl.

"We will get rid of the army…their backstabbing and not loyal. Besides I don't want to end my days cleaning planets. We might as well put it to good use and kill tyrants like Freeza."

"OI, Okaasan? Your no longer in command." Vegeta smirked. "Still it has potential."

"Vegeta, there are about 60 Saiya-jin left. Enough to make a new world. You figure out the rest." A shadow passed over Videl's eyes as she nodded.

"Hai, your own planet, shouldn't be hard to find a good one and get rid of the base stationed there."

"Now that is smart thinking." Rowan mused. Peeved Vegeta stepped in between. Pushing with his hands the couple more away from the other.

"Just shush! We still have to kill the bastard first. Bardock, get my medallion and ring." Bardock nodded and ran away, only to return with the required as Videl glanced sideward at Kakarotto.

"Be careful." Kakarotto smirked already in the mood to kick Ice-jin butt.

"Kakarotto take care of Zarbon. Bardock, tell the resistance to blow every non Chikyuu building sky-high."

"Just say code-blue." Rowan stated. "All hell will break lose. And not only here." She smirked as she raced to the communicator. An alarm sounded. 

**-_Message to all active members. Code-blue, code blue. This is not a drill._-** a female voice not owned by Rowan stated. No she activated the network. She tapped the blue code, and access codes required. She was the only one who knew them. That way no false codes could be send.

"Vegeta? Permission to order your men?" She asked sweetly. Behind her screens lowered. A firm network of planets appeared. Behind the walls panels turned. And active computers flashed. Communications came in for orders. The bay was flooded by members who sat down and replied the questions that this indeed was D-day. Vegeta stunned glanced around as Rowan gloated with Bardock. Videl wasn't surprised either. The crew and his own men were…

"Granted…"

"Team 1 and 2, go to the north. Clean up buildings. Teams 3 and 4, south, 5 and 6 east, 7 and 8, west. Move out. Videl requested to be send with one of the groups. 

"Join who ever wants you." Vegeta stated. She glanced hopeful around. The one giving her the armour waved her with him. Group 5 it was.

"Good luck Ou-sama…Kakarotto!" And she ran after them. In the back planet by planet turned blue as the order was passed down to it's neighbour. 

"You really haven't sat around…did you." Vegeta stammered. She crossed her arms proud.

"20 years worth of work, my brain child finally shows her fangs."

"I see…Kakarotto, follow me. Time to do our side." He ran out with Kakarotto.

"Arrange the rest, you know the procedures. Napa, Raditsu, Taurus, join me." They ran after her as Bardock amazed glanced around. He helped creating it but damn…it looked GOOD. Soon his time was absorbed by questions and unknown problems.

* * *

Videl flew as fast as she could over the ground, keeping up with her elite friends pretty well. Stunned below people gazed up as the groups flew overhead. Some started waving and cheering. Some started smirking. This was new…cheering them instead of being terrified. Freeza's army retaliated. Casting shields up they fired back. Civilians fleeing all over the place like ants as around the army on their own buildings exploded.

"Well hello military base…bye military base. NOW." The leader stated. Nodding Videl loaded up and fired with the others down. Damn what a BUZZZ.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Freeza howled as in the city explosions followed each other closely. His defence activated but fired upon. From the inside explosions.

"Lord Freeza, reports coming in from all the planets of rebels attacking." Zarbon stated as he ran inside.

"SO I NOTICED." The furious being hissed. "CLOBBER THEM DOWN!" the building shook on its foundations as a nearby building exploded. "We're out. Get my ship." Freeza stalked out. Zarbon palled as he glanced outside through the window. A lone man stuck his finger up at Zarbon before running away.

"Master…it just got nuked…" he grunted. "Impolite critters…" His scouter bleeped as it registered two enormous readings.

"Master! We're under siege by 52 entities, 2 of which rival your power!"

"WHATTT." He popped several veins as his father contacted him.

-You have a problem?"-

"HAIIII I'LL KILL THEM FUCKING ALL!"

-Temper…watch your health. Merely a rebellion… we have those every 3 decades.-

"ON ALL AT ONCE? NOT ONLY THAT TWO EQUAL MY POWER FATHER!" shaken Cold glared at him.

-Change course immediately, go to Chikyuu.-

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PAMPERING!"

-Oh yes you will. Your brother is out of reach.-

"Feh, it's an ass anyway."

-FREEZAAA?-

"Still an ass. Freeza OUT."

Suddenly two light bulbs hung before the gigantic window. Zarbon dove at Freeza knocking him over as two beams slashed when they just been.

"GET OFF ME!" A crazed Freeza howled.

"Lord Freeza!! Their ghosts!"

"Oh do come on, no such things as ghosts. They just weren't dead. But my, my…look at his sudden interest of jewellery…" glass creaked as Vegeta landed. Like Kakarotto his aura danced around him.

"Damn…now I see…your Okaasan…" Freeza hissed. She was the one behind the network. And when she had it all right she contacted her brat and handed it down.

"Hai. DIE." Vegeta blasted at him. Zarbon meanwhile bailed with Kakarotto after his ass. It had been Zarbon who killed his family in the first place. Under Freeza's order. The ex-queen smirked in the windowsill.

"You'll get nightmares of this day even haunting you in death…" She hissed smirking. Freeza glared and activated his eye laser. Vegeta noticed and backhanded it away.

"Your idea of fun Okaasan?"

"Hai."

"Agreed…" he started pummelling Freeza. Rowan also helping out because her hands were itching.

"Okaasan, do you MIND?"

"HAI. Here he comes." She slammed him back. Rolling his eyes Vegeta allowed her the stress relief.

"Why you stinking rotten monkeys!" Zarbon flew back blue in the face…deeper blue then usual. His eyes very small green specs. 

"MASTER!!!" He squealed. Panting Videl landed and cracked her knuckles. Tapping his shoulder. Zarbon whirled around. And she gave him a hard right hook. Shaking her hand winching she smirked still. That felt nice…Kakarotto smirked and slammed Zarbon nearly senseless before kicking him back to Videl. The same procedure happened with the other couple. Vegeta beat Freeza early unconscious. Not allowing him to load at all. Before his mother was allowed to land a hard punch and reeling he was send back to Vegeta.

"H…how…did…you…monkeys…get…so strong!" Freeza spat.

"Training!" Vegeta replied and after a belly and head slam send him back. Meanwhile his mother explained about the legend.

"Videl, I want to kill him now." Flushed with battle fever Videl glanced back.

"Already?"

"There is nothing left! Do you want to be like him?"

"NANI?"

"Let them suffer?"

"See if I CARE." She tried her best at a blast. But she did her best on many buildings as well. Not much remained. Still she nearly managed. Nearly…in a fit she waved him to do it. 

"Low on energy." She hissed peeved at herself.

"I felt it." He killed Zarbon and walked to her as she sagged panting on the ground. While standing beside her he gazed at Vegeta and his mother having an absolute blast. Really…they both fired at the same time. killing him. Nothing…NOTHING but a bit of tail remained. Picking Videl up Kakarotto flew back out followed by Vegeta an rowan. Both super Saiya-jins blew up the headquarters. 

"Now that felt nice….actually disappointing. I expected more of a fight." Vegeta mused. 

**  
** 8 

12 hours later, at sunset, on a row on the smouldering ruins of the headquarters, Vegeta was leaning his chin on his knee. His mother looking depressed. Bardock same condition. Taurus flopped on his back. Napa clueless. Raditsu bored. Videl clueless and crushed. Kakarotto wondering why everyone was so quiet and unhappy. They won?

"So…that went well…" He tried. Hoping to break the silence.

"Hai…fun. Now we wait."

"For what?" Kakarotto glanced at Vegeta who had responded.

"For his family."

"Hmm…their not stronger right?" He mused.

"Feh, I hope they are. This was a slaughter, not battle." Videl swayed a bit and hid a yawn. Peered at Taurus, Raditsu and Kakarotto…tough choice…not…closed her eyes and fell left. Kakarotto already saw and caught her. She snuggled against him and sighed sleepy. 

"Shouldn't we find them first? They could just blow the planet up."

"Think Kakarotto, this planet was owned by Freeza. His Otousan won't blow it up. And I wonder if Coola even is interested in his brothers welfare." Kakarotto glanced down. Videl was slowly relaxing and just melted against him. Slumping inch by inch. Smiling a little he shifted to hold her better. Vegeta glanced at them and humped. 

"How long will we wait?" Taurus piped bored.

"As long as needed." Vegeta sneered back. 

"As we speak Bardock and the allied planets are scanning space for their ships. We'll have enough warning. And last time I checked. It will take days for them to get here on full power." Rowan stated. 

"So what will we do in the mean time?" Videl muttered sleepy.

"Rest. Train. Wait." Vegeta replied. So it was a screwed up bunch of Saiya-jin he had. Still his…well all but one. Could have been one though. Maybe if he saw her as the lowest of lowest class…

"Hey Chibi…" Several faces turned up at the word. Vegeta groaned. "The onna-ko…" He added. Sleepy eyes glanced back.

"Hai Ou-sama?" Vegeta thought deep again. Videl too sleepy to wait dropped back against Kakarotto. 

"Onna-ko. Interested in getting a Saiya-jin ID?"

"Can't…born Chikyuu…"

"Look, do you want one or not. You'd be a very LOW classed one…"

"Sure. Might be fun. Being Chikyuu isn't the universe either."

"Good. I'm the king, now your Saiya-jin. Anyone saying otherwise will be beaten up."

"Hai." All replied. Videl long gone. Kakarotto doubted she would be able to recall what she just said.

* * *

Videl woke extremely slowly. Her senses slowly starting to register she was laying on a bed. Which was good. It lay better then a cot any day. Fact was…she wasn't alone. As her mind started test running she started sifting. Vegeta would die first, Raditsu, unknown factor. Bardock wouldn't. Taurus…would be seriously dead. And Kakarotto? She pried open one eyes and gazed at the chest. Not helpful. 3 men looking alike. Was bare though. And even covered with a BLANKET? Where did the fur go? Anyways only her hand stuck from underneath it. She glanced up higher. The breathing of the male still coming slowly. Maybe asleep? Eyes trailing higher at a face…without a frown. Kakarotto.  

Sleepy she blinked. WHY was he laying with her and how _did _she get here? No way they rebuild that this fast. As her hand flexed he woke and glanced down.

"Morning."

"Morning…I'm still tired."

"I'm not really."

"Good for you. Nite." Closed her eyes and was gone again. Kakarotto blinked. Um…

* * *

"I hate this…" Vegeta peered at the papers on the desk. Bardock and his mother opposite of him as his advisors. 

"Off course you do. But you can do this, just like your tousan did." Rowan stated. Vegeta threw the papers down for rebuilding things and plans for a permanent planet alliance.

"Okaasan you never mentioned paper work, only leading an army, which I did…YOU do the paper work." Vegeta rose and stalked out.

"Nope. I'm just your little voice instructing you to _do_ as you should." She chided. 

"Okaasan I can't do this. I haven't been trained to do all this. If this is what's being a king about. I decline the job." He ripped the medallion off and threw the ring to her and stalked out.

"HOLD IT!" Rowan ran after him as Bardock _was_ too often this week already, shocked. "You can't just accept or decline the crown as you see fit!"

"MOTHER, there is no planet, no Kingdome and you know that with only a hand full of Saiya-jin's we cannot revive an entire race. Inbreed will be immanent!" A loud smack echoed down the hall as Vegeta glared at her furious.

"Do that once more and I will strike BACK." He warned.

"Then do so! You only see negative things! Agreed we have not enough pure blooded Saiya-jin. You only last night created a new one! Remember?" Vegeta's eyes fogged over then glared back.

"The onna."

"HAI. What _if_ you have a full blooded Saiya-jin with a Chikyuu, sure you have a tainted child. But if that child mixes genes with a full blood. Two third will be Saiya-jin. Again with a full blooded Saiya-jin? Halved again. And even if they chose not to join with a full blooded. It will only take more generations to perfect the new Saiya-jin being. We're evolving! It will not happen in our lifetime, but we can revive it!" She sighed frustrated. "Just STOP being so damned negative and see possibilities instead of the bad points!"

"Okaasan, I can't do this…I had no one to teach me."

"Fine. Let me think…" And she did. Wracking her brains. "There is one exception in the Saiya-jin book of law. When a child inherits the throne while unfit to rule due to the age. He will need guidance. Your not a Chibi. But you need guidance. I will 'share' the crown until I think your ready on your own. Agreed?"

"Hai. Agreed."

"Damnit! Now I'm still an Ouhi!" She sighed frustrated. Waving him after her. "Lets pick out a new home."

It had to be close by, but not too close. Base 79. Their new planet Vegeta. With capsule it was 18 days from Chikyuu. With a ship 9, at full speed 4. There was no resistance on that planet. It lacked inhabitants other then the army. And they were no objection. If they kept the base intact they could take it over as their command. Needed a paint job but that was easy. Just change the pink to red. And they would have a fully operational and manned sickbay if the doctors decided to hang around. Unlike their original home, this was a little smaller, yet a bit bigger then Chikyuu. Had a moon, had one BIG sun close by so it was warm. Very nice. 

Bardock knocked on the door. Vegeta barked enter and grim the Saiya-jin regarded the royals.

"He will arrive in 9 days."

* * *

When Kakarotto woke the second time he heard a shower run. He got up and felt the cooling place beside him. Odd he didn't wake when she left…Usually he was so perceptive…

"Videl?" 

"Hai, be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time." _Just needed to know who it was…_ He mentally added. Reminded him of how it used to be. Chichi always showered each morning…

He left the bed and tugged his slip. Tight… Rubbing her hair which spiked all over the place much like Kakarotto's, Videl's gaze just…well happened to trail down. Accident… Kakarotto had the same problem. She only was dressed in a towel…short one. Both seemed clueless what to do. Videl usually brash and extravert just clamped up. Never had that before. She had millions of idea's what to say how to act, what to do. But they just didn't come past her brain to her body. Let alone to her mouth.

Kakarotto just stood. Being self conscious for the first time in years. If not EVER. He never had been picky about himself. Why start now…the silence dragged on. Carefully he stepped closer until her breath stirred his chest. Without a word he tilted her chin up and glanced into her blue eyes. Asking permission. 

"May I kiss you…" He whispered. Stirring her wet hair. Um…by Kami…if it had been Taurus his groin was history. Raditsu…same. But probably more aimed at the feet, but the way he said it…pleated…

"Yes…" Arms circled around her as he reached lower. Gently stirring her lips which trembled in amazement. She was being KISSED? Just before the kiss deepened the door flung open and Taurus barged in.

"Hey guys Cold's been…WHOOPS!!!" Turned and laughing left. Closing the door behind him. Flushed Videl glanced at the chest. By Kami…why of ALL Saiya-jin HIM? Kakarotto saw her annoyance and chuckled.

"We'll get him later." He whispered. Intending to be true on that promise. To make any plans…They would have to be delayed. But the idea nestled itself firmly as he continued where he left off. Unlike with Chichi who tricked him into a relation, even marriage, he felt queasy now. 

His feet rubber like and his feelings started getting stronger each day. His hands trailed over the wet towel and pulled her closer. Even if he had to bend allot. Gently breaking the kiss he stroke her wet hair out of her flushed face. Her eyes were closed in what seemed a dreamy bliss. Slightly parted lips seemingly to wait for his next move. He leaned to her ear.

"Will you…" He husky asked. His mind momentarily not functioning…he moved to the other ear.

"Allow me…" He kissed her lips again. "To make love to you…" He finished. If she said no. Fine it was the end of it…if she said yes…

"I…have…I mean…Hai…" She stammered. For the first time uncertain. Her confused pose now out as she stopped acting. Actually she was one insecure brat. And hated herself for it. You could act brave though. And bold. Got her a long way as it was. 

"Don't pretend…"

"I wasn't…really…" She whispered back as he began purring. Now that was weird…a man…purring…funny…she always liked cats who purred. It just heard so weird coming from this WAY tall man. 

* * *

"TOUSAN!!!" Taurus skidded around corners. Slammed into Raditsu and towed him with him.

"TOUSAAAAAAAN!"

"WHAT. I heard you five minutes and ten blocks away." Bardock glowered at his son.

"NEWS!!! We have a COUPLE!" He sung. Skipping to Bardock and letting his big brother go who moody pulled his armour straight. Fool.

"Like…Videl and Kakarotto? And I didn't know and DAMN that brat got her and not me. I kinda barged in while they had a lip lock…" He was floored by Bardock.

"Doors? There exists DOORS? KNOCK DAMNIT!" Bardock started smirking content. "Always knew they'd be a couple. That's why I selected her."

"N…Nani? How about me then? Why not me?" Taurus whined.

"Character brat. She's actually a very sensitive Onna. And you barge over her bad side too much. Raditsu? What are you doing here?" Raditsu waved his arms in a Hell if you know then do tell me.

"He dragged me here. I was just looking for food."

"Same idea." Raditsu kicked Taurus who still sulked on the ground.

"Act your age, damn you dragged me you brat! Who the hell cares about Kakarotto getting laid by some onna." Bardock elbowed him angry. He landed on Taurus.

"Because he's been mourning for decades? By KAMI your both insensitive pricks. Do you really have my genes? Damnit!" He stomped away.

* * *

Kakarotto trailed her waist with his hands as her breath came ragged. Her eyes hooded by her eyelids. Kakarotto purred again. Not having had such a surge of passion in years. And yet here, in this younger woman he found it back. And it was also feeling this he understood that he had loved Chichi in a different way. More friends then lovers. Comrades…he gasped as her hands started exploring as well. Leaving heated trails over his skin. That did it. He picked her gently up and put her in the bed. 

The door yet again opened and embarrassed Videl sighed. Covering her face. Taurus…again in the door opening.

"Need anything?" Pissed Kakarotto closed his eyes. Feeling Videl stiffening. Damnit…he rose and stomped loudly to the door. Glaring at his could be twin. 

"Why the hell do you KEEP coming!" Taurus glanced smug around Kakarotto. He achieved his goal. Videl was dressing. Kakarotto turned to see what the hell made the man smirk. Flushed red Videl settled her jacket and glared daggers at Taurus. He…he was jealous? He couldn't get Videl and he, almost just did…he lost it. The idea that his brother was chasing after the same woman. And damnit, she'd been receptive to him! 

"Videl, do close your eyes…this will hurt…" Kakarotto growled. Videl clasped her sword around her back and she glanced back at the couple.

"Iie. No need too. Be my guest." Crossed her arms and waited. Taurus frowned…um… before he could think up a way to scram Kakarotto grabbed his armour and lifted him up. Definitely not fair the youngest was so bloody strong. He was pressed up against the hall wall. Slowly lifted off the ground by only one hand. Kakarotto snarled up. Not really understanding why he acted the way he did. His fingers digging deeper and deeper in the squirming neck.

"K…K….Kakarotto…stop it…" Taurus stammered.

"You…stay…away…from…her…" Kakarotto hissed. Feeling possessed. Videl walked up behind him. Confused at the more power show then beating up. Raditsu walked over with Bardock after having found their food. Bardock dropped his plate and ran cursing over.

"TAURUSSS YOU ASS. Kakarotto put him down!" Blankly Kakarotto glanced at him before turning super. Bardock tumbled back as Videl rammed into a wall. 

"Ouch…Kakarotto? What are you doing!" Videl hissed. He dropped Taurus and instantly powered down. Turning confused as he heard the pain in her voice.

"Videl?" she glanced up.

"Hai. You have a mental prob…" She smirked and took his offered hand. Bardock meanwhile kicked Taurus to Raditsu to be held by until he spoke to Kakarotto. 

"Brat?" He walked up to the couple. Videl seemed confused but didn't make an issue. Kakarotto however seemed stunned at his previous actions. Bardock didn't expect any less. "All of you, follow me." Bardock beckoned them all to the room where he resided in. Raditsu shoved Taurus before him.

"Ass…you stupid runt…" Raditsu informed his younger brother. Taurus humped and tried to get out of the taller man's reach. "Jealous piece of crap…" Pissed Taurus took a swing at Raditsu. Who leaned back and pinned his arms behind his back, before shoving him again. Soon all sat on the ground in Bardock's room. Waiting for an explanation. Sitting on his bed Bardock glanced from face to face.

"I think you still remember Raditsu?" Raditsu nodded.

"Yes. Do you want to tell or should I?"

"Be my guest." Raditsu glanced at the others.

"What we just saw was a pre-mate battle. Taurus here is a jealous ass who's pissed he can't get what he wants. While you Kakarotto, got what you wanted. Now you smelled his B.O. Saiya-jin tend to smell a bit different when their jealous. So the mate to be or mate will know what the other is thinking about. You knew. And you and Videl must have hid it off enough for you to feel possessive about her. right?" Videl glanced blushing at her fingers. Right…Raditsu smirked. Yup. 

"So, either Taurus dares Kakarotto for a real battle over Videl. Which I don't advise little brothers. Or Taurus will find his own onna. And tucks his frustrations well away. Seems that the stronger we get, the more possessive."

Videl exhaled. Crap…instead of men beating each other up over a girl, it was apparent Saiya-jin went a bit further. Killing their opposition. And she believed Raditsu's words. The man that pinned up Taurus moments before hadn't acted like Kakarotto she came to know a bit, at all. Bardock rose and sat in the small circle.

"So what will it be brat? Back off, get your ass kicked or more probably killed over one onna." Videl flushed angry.

"Hold on a sec. You guys are already deciding FOR me. And talking about me as if I'm not here. Lets make it official then. I am OUT." She rose and stalked out. Ramming the door closed as she left. Bardock totally ignored it. 

"Well?" Taurus squirmed a bit under several glaring eyes. Glancing weary at Kakarotto…he was like…a super Saiya-jin…and Videl obviously liked him. Damn the wench was a flirt. Bickering to him, and playing with Kakarotto. 

"Fine. I'll back off. I won't win anyway. But I think Videl-chan should be allowed to pick. Not us." _That way I stand a chance…_ he mused. Bardock glanced at his youngest.

"And?"

"Hai, I don't like claiming a woman who doesn't want to be claimed."

"Good. NOW GIT. Raditsu you stay." The two youngest rose and walked out. Glaring at the other before each walked a different way.

* * *

Bardock started stalking back and forth agitated. Bemused Raditsu waited.

"Nervous?" he coyly asked. "For me?"

"Iie…my self…when she was just an image it was fine…but…" He stopped and glanced at his son. "Do you think I might…" he stopped and frustrated turned. "Forget it…besides I'll never be strong enough…" 

"Nani?" Raditsu stammered. At a complete loss. 

"I said, forget it. Just leave already." Stubborn Raditsu fell on the bed instead. His father was bugged by something and he'd be damned if he left before he knew by what.

"Spill it."

"I don't want too." Bardock hissed.

"Right. That's why you asked me to stay before. Speak up. I won't leave your side until you do." Bardock sighed. Actually bemused he was so persistent.

"Ouhi-sama." Bardock smiled ruefully. "Can't settle for less it seems. Kami knows I tried to like most females. I even had a fling for Videl at one time. just didn't last. Not that I ever showed it." 

"Tousan…you might as well go chase Videl again…their both out of reach for now…if you wish to have the Ouhi you have to pass Vegeta, if you wish Videl, you have to pass Kakarotto. Both are super Saiya-jins…" Raditsu stammered.

"It's just that…well she never really listens to him…does she? So maybe….I could just ask…"

"Hai, you can. But if you live…I don't know. You should ask when both are present. Or better still. Ask Vegeta first." Bardock's heart raced as he walked to the door.

"I'll ask now before I lose my guts…" And walked out as Raditsu blinked. What just happened? Would he be orphaned soon…?

* * *

In the training room Vegeta had a ball. His mother taking care of the paperwork while he could let off steam. Besides. That blue headed onna still bugged him. Wench with her Chibi…never telling either…he tried to recall why he even slept with her…a knock on the door. He stopped his Kata exercise and glared at the door.

"Hai." The door opened and in came Bardock. Bowing before closing the door.

"Could I speak with you for a moment Vegeta-sama?"

"Sure. Okaasan irritated bout something?"

"Iie…but it does concern her." Nervous he glanced at Vegeta. Bemused the man saw the other squirming. Would he pester him or not…hmm…

"Well? I do have more things to attend too." Vegeta stated smug. 

"Hai…" Bardock in hailed deep. He could do this. Just a man. "Could-I-pursue-a-relationship-with-your-Okaasan? No? Bye…" he turned flushed and walked to the door as Vegeta's howl stopped him. Shame…was a nice life…got to see his brats kinda happy…shame he lost a grand kid…maybe…he'd get new ones…but not in this lifetime.

"Repeat it…SLOW." Vegeta hissed.

"Could I pursue a relationship with your Okaasan…"

"And you came to me to ask?" Vegeta replied. His face a mask. No emotion revealed. Bardock inclined his head.

"Hai."

"Hn…ask her. she's not my mate." And returned to his training as Bardock just…deflated. Nani? All his angst…and fears and…for nothing? "Well? Any thing more to say?" Vegeta asked.

"Iie…sorry for disturbing you." he walked out and leaned back against the closed door. What now? He felt like a mere Chibi… Oh well, he put his life on the line, why not add his heart. He walked away as Vegeta opened the door silently and snickering saw the man leave. Oh well, if his Okaasan agreed, he wouldn't fight it. Bardock was smart, and a hell of a better choice then Napa. And she hadn't pursued her crew so that must have been out of the question on her side as well…

* * *

She sat at the desk and rubbed her sore neck. Why was she doing this again? Oh yes because her brat acted like an adolescent. Rubbing her temples hoping to keep the immanent headache at bay. A knock on the door.

"Who?" she spat.

"Bardock, Ouhi."

"Fine." He entered and peered at the paper stacks. Hmm…then he noticed a frown…ah headache.

"Are you well?" He asked carefully.

"No. I have loads of work, my neck is killing me and my head will explode." She complained.

"Shall I assist?" She waved him over. He soon stood behind her and gently started massaging her back. She actually meant help with paperwork…but she couldn't find the words to make him stop. Only uttering a smothered moan. That felt so g…OUCH…damn muscles…ah better…

"I actually wanted to ask you…" he purred in her left ear. "And wait before you kill me…" he leaned to the other ear.

"Will you allow me to try and court you?" She burst out laughing.

"You have to ask my brat first…" She snickered.

"I did…he said ask you…" She stopped snickering.

"He…did?"

"Hai…I'd have to guess…green light." Bardock purred. She rolled her chair back and stood up. scanning his face. Reached up and traced his jaw, before digging her hands in his hair and yanking him down.

"Shut up and kiss me." She purred back. Already his lips found hers. His arms used to pull her closer, and entangle his own hands in her hair. The queens maid entered after a short knock. Paused in the door opening, turned around and closed the door. Okay…waved one of the elites over and made him guard the door. Paper stacks hit the ground. An rolodex slammed to pieces as Bardock in a clean swipe cleared the top and draped her on it. Snickering climbing up beside her as they continued their lovemaking.

**  
** 9 

Kakarotto found Videl warming up and doing her own set of Kata's. As they cleaned the planet of Freeza's influences they had ended up in a warm region. Thus making her skin glisten with sweat. Around them were trees. It was a city park. In small groups Saiya-jin were talking and others like Videl training. Kakarotto sat down and just watched her. After 5 minutes he couldn't bare the idea of them all 'looking' at her and rose.

"Wanna spar?" He asked. She stopped and started laughing.

"I'll be so bruised…sure. Just be a little considerate." They stood in battle stance. 

"If I'll hurt you…I'll kiss it better…" He purred for her ears only. She blinked stunned. Then squinted her eyes.

"Hmm…" She threw her t-shirt out and patted her sweaty belly. "Better." Kakarotto snickered.

"I have to agree…" He licked his lips. She smirked more. She really did all that to him hmm?

She began with the hand to hand. Bemused Kakarotto blocked and carefully tried to land a punch. She punished his careful approach instantly. Not liking the over considerate approach. He didn't double over, but understood that if he had been Taurus, she could have done some damage to his groin. As he straitened she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I see…you are much more skilled then I thought." Kakarotto complimented. Not having loaded at the slightest. Much more fun to do it as equals. For the upcoming 13 minutes they sparred.

* * *

She purred in Bardock's embrace. Finally having had the release she yearned for. Only took her 20 something years…

"No regrets…?" Bardock purred. Tracing a bite mark on her neck.

"None…" Her nail scratched an identical mark in his neck.

"Am I promoted?" Bardock asked softly. Flipping her over so she lay on top of him.

"You are now…my mate. A title would be…mate of the queen…" she mused.

"Corny…"

"Hai. How about commander?"

"Corny."

"Higher?" she prodded him playful. He nodded. Making her frown. Hmm…

"That would be king. And we already filled that vacancy…or…HAH." She started laughing. "He's…degraded…" Giggling she smothered her laughter in the crevice of his neck.

 "Nani?"

"Congrats, you're the Ou." 

"NANIII? I was just playing!"

"You played and won."

"Not that high! I…"

"Shush." She put her finger on his lips. "Vegeta doesn't want any responsibilities. He just wants to roam around and do what he wishes. I already know you can rule. You did for years over the resistance. I bet you can handle a handful of Saiya-jin."

"Their elites…"

"So? You just have to train your ass off. And I'll be more then happy to aid…" she slid off and started dressing. Prodding his shoulder for him to do the same. Sighing he joined her. Following her out.

"Where is my son?" She asked the elite on guard. He glanced from her neck to Bardock's. the red bite mark obvious.

"Ouhi…Ou…training room." She nodded and waved Bardock to follow. He just glanced wide eyed at the elite before being dragged after her. The man started snickering. Poor guy…

"Vegeta?" without knocking Rowan walked in.

"Hai Okaasan?"

"Your relieved of duty." Stunned Vegeta stopped his push-ups.

"Why?" she glanced behind her. rolled her eyes and leaned outside before yanking Bardock in.

"He won't bite…I do." She snickered. 

"So I noticed. I swear you bit harder then I did." Bardock grunted. Rubbing his neck. 

"Yeah, my old mate whined too." Vegeta blinked.

"Old…NANI? Damn you don't waist time. let me see." Vegeta walked to Bardock and yanked his hand down. Peering at the mark and winched. "Must hurt…"

"Bit…" Bardock admitted.

"Good. Anyway…WHHHHAAAT that bloody means…"

"YES. So if you don't mind handing…" Vegeta swatted that away.

"NO NOT THAT…THAT…" Vegeta pointed at Raditsu who blinked innocently. Huh?

"NANI? I HAVE SIBLINGS?"

"Yes. But you hold succession rights as stated in the law." Rowan stated smug. Vegeta sunk down as Raditsu peered concerned and VERY confused. 

"Um…tousan? Ouhi…what…" Rowan pulled him inside and gave him a crushing hug.

'Welcome to the family!!!" he stiffened.

"N…Nani? Tousan?"

"We bonded…she didn't feel anything for a courting period…her words, we did so for the last 20 years…" Raditsu returned the hug to the woman and winked to his father. He smirked back.

"Nice to have an Okaasan again. OH tousan, can I tell the others?"

"Hold on, I still need to get used to the new title." Raditsu gasped as Ouhi supported the faint Saiya-jin.

"B…b…but…" Glancing at Bardock she made it clear to offer a hand. Soon Raditsu was lowered on the ground as he was very pale. Vegeta and he glanced pale at the other. Rowan clasped her hands.

"They look adorable…" Bardock now getting used to the title. Also implicating that his spawn was upgraded to royalty and being princes. And he knew it was that concept that rattled his eldest. Only appropriate. Vegeta was a super Saiya-jin and so was Kakarotto. Now both royalty. Good.

Speechless Vegeta glanced from the couple to his new…elder brother…Impatient Rowan bend down and retrieved the previously requested objects. Proudly draping the medallion around Bardock's neck as Vegeta uttered a squeak. 

"Third…class…" He piped weakly.

"Oh shut up. he's not a third class for years, he's an elite. And Raditsu a second. And Kakarotto…well what shall we name him?"

"Super elite." Bardock offered. She shook her head.

"Super ROYAL elite."

"Has a nice ring…we should get the kids new armours." They heard two thuds. Out cold were the 'kids'.

"They took it well." Bardock snickered at Rowan's words. 

"Hai. But I think the ring is too small."

"Then you keep the necklace, I will keep the ring."

"Question. Isn't this for a female, rather then male?"

"Feh, detail. You actually don't need the ring. You are supposed to use an gold band around your right upper arm. I'll fix it. And I will make a replica only bigger. It will do for now. Come on." She hauled him back out as proud as can be. Bardock proud at being hauled.

* * *

Kakarotto floored Videl hard as under a tree Taurus frustrated watched. Let her go they said. Hump. He glanced sideways at a group of Chikyuu-jin. Oh well…for the time being he could have her. he'd claim her later.

As she landed the wind got knocked from her. gasping she struggled up, rolling away from his landing fist.

"Time out!" she cried panting. He stopped and the feisty glanced dimmed. He just LOVED to spar!

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, need to catch my breath." She flopped beside her stuff and gulped down water. Handing it to Kakarotto who emptied it. She fell back and flopped her arm over her eyes to block the sun.

"Your harder then I thought." She mused as he lay down beside her.

"How so?" he replied.

"Well….it feels like hitting a rock instead of bone." She giggled.

"Can't help that. Ever tried to crack a rock?" he asked playfully.

"Nope."

"You could…wanna try?" She sat up. 

"Really?" He nodded convinced. She bit her lip then got up.

"Lets find one." Just as they rose Bardock walked over. Shouting him and Taurus over. Packing her things Videl ran after them.

Bardock even waited for her to join and smirked.

"I got a new mate." He informed. Shock passed over Taurus's features as Videl clasped her hands happy.

"Who is it?" Kakarotto asked curious. "I didn't know you were interested in a woman!" Bardock smirked still.

"Rowan." Videl nodded then fell back unconscious. Taurus just gasping and trying to speak but couldn't. Laughing Kakarotto supported him and Videl.

"What's the big deal?"

"Well kid. I'm the Ou now. As in your king?" Kakarotto glanced amazed.

"Wow…and your happy with it too?"

"Very. Even if it only was the Onna I wanted."

"Well congrats! I'm happy for you if your happy."

"I am. H before I forget. You tow are promoted to royalty. Your princes. And you have a new sibling." Kakarotto smirked.

"Hai, Vegeta. That will be fun. We can spar better!"

"Well not right now…he's like your girlfriend…"

"He took it good." Kakarotto grinned.

"Well brat got to go. Things to do. Arrange…" Kakarotto nodded.

"Um tousan? Will you marry?"

"We just did. Here." He pointed at the bite mark. "It's not like Chikyuu-jins. So be careful, don't bite Videl unless your certain. And a tip? Make sure she agrees…if you bite her instinct will drive her to return it and you'll be hooked."

"Hai. Send my congrats to…" He paused confused. "How do I call her?"

"Okaasan will do."

"Okaasan it is."

"I will. Stay out of trouble." Whistling the Saiya-jin walked back to the building.


	8. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –

8

12 hours later, at sunset, on a row on the smouldering ruins of the headquarters, Vegeta was leaning his chin on his knee. His mother looking depressed. Bardock same condition. Taurus flopped on his back. Napa clueless. Raditsu bored. Videl clueless and crushed. Kakarotto wondering why everyone was so quiet and unhappy. They won?

"So…that went well…" He tried. Hoping to break the silence.

"Hai…fun. Now we wait."

"For what?" Kakarotto glanced at Vegeta who had responded.

"For his family."

"Hmm…their not stronger right?" He mused.

"Feh, I hope they are. This was a slaughter, not battle." Videl swayed a bit and hid a yawn. Peered at Taurus, Raditsu and Kakarotto…tough choice…not…closed her eyes and fell left. Kakarotto already saw and caught her. She snuggled against him and sighed sleepy. 

"Shouldn't we find them first? They could just blow the planet up."

"Think Kakarotto, this planet was owned by Freeza. His Otousan won't blow it up. And I wonder if Coola even is interested in his brothers welfare." Kakarotto glanced down. Videl was slowly relaxing and just melted against him. Slumping inch by inch. Smiling a little he shifted to hold her better. Vegeta glanced at them and humped. 

"How long will we wait?" Taurus piped bored.

"As long as needed." Vegeta sneered back. 

"As we speak Bardock and the allied planets are scanning space for their ships. We'll have enough warning. And last time I checked. It will take days for them to get here on full power." Rowan stated. 

"So what will we do in the mean time?" Videl muttered sleepy.

"Rest. Train. Wait." Vegeta replied. So it was a screwed up bunch of Saiya-jin he had. Still his…well all but one. Could have been one though. Maybe if he saw her as the lowest of lowest class…

"Hey Chibi…" Several faces turned up at the word. Vegeta groaned. "The onna-ko…" He added. Sleepy eyes glanced back.

"Hai Ou-sama?" Vegeta thought deep again. Videl too sleepy to wait dropped back against Kakarotto. 

"Onna-ko. Interested in getting a Saiya-jin ID?"

"Can't…born Chikyuu…"

"Look, do you want one or not. You'd be a very LOW classed one…"

"Sure. Might be fun. Being Chikyuu isn't the universe either."

"Good. I'm the king, now your Saiya-jin. Anyone saying otherwise will be beaten up."

"Hai." All replied. Videl long gone. Kakarotto doubted she would be able to recall what she just said.

* * *

Videl woke extremely slowly. Her senses slowly starting to register she was laying on a bed. Which was good. It lay better then a cot any day. Fact was…she wasn't alone. As her mind started test running she started sifting. Vegeta would die first, Raditsu, unknown factor. Bardock wouldn't. Taurus…would be seriously dead. And Kakarotto? She pried open one eyes and gazed at the chest. Not helpful. 3 men looking alike. Was bare though. And even covered with a BLANKET? Where did the fur go? Anyways only her hand stuck from underneath it. She glanced up higher. The breathing of the male still coming slowly. Maybe asleep? Eyes trailing higher at a face…without a frown. Kakarotto.  

Sleepy she blinked. WHY was he laying with her and how _did _she get here? No way they rebuild that this fast. As her hand flexed he woke and glanced down.

"Morning."

"Morning…I'm still tired."

"I'm not really."

"Good for you. Nite." Closed her eyes and was gone again. Kakarotto blinked. Um…

* * *

"I hate this…" Vegeta peered at the papers on the desk. Bardock and his mother opposite of him as his advisors. 

"Off course you do. But you can do this, just like your tousan did." Rowan stated. Vegeta threw the papers down for rebuilding things and plans for a permanent planet alliance.

"Okaasan you never mentioned paper work, only leading an army, which I did…YOU do the paper work." Vegeta rose and stalked out.

"Nope. I'm just your little voice instructing you to _do_ as you should." She chided. 

"Okaasan I can't do this. I haven't been trained to do all this. If this is what's being a king about. I decline the job." He ripped the medallion off and threw the ring to her and stalked out.

"HOLD IT!" Rowan ran after him as Bardock _was_ too often this week already, shocked. "You can't just accept or decline the crown as you see fit!"

"MOTHER, there is no planet, no Kingdome and you know that with only a hand full of Saiya-jin's we cannot revive an entire race. Inbreed will be immanent!" A loud smack echoed down the hall as Vegeta glared at her furious.

"Do that once more and I will strike BACK." He warned.

"Then do so! You only see negative things! Agreed we have not enough pure blooded Saiya-jin. You only last night created a new one! Remember?" Vegeta's eyes fogged over then glared back.

"The onna."

"HAI. What _if_ you have a full blooded Saiya-jin with a Chikyuu, sure you have a tainted child. But if that child mixes genes with a full blood. Two third will be Saiya-jin. Again with a full blooded Saiya-jin? Halved again. And even if they chose not to join with a full blooded. It will only take more generations to perfect the new Saiya-jin being. We're evolving! It will not happen in our lifetime, but we can revive it!" She sighed frustrated. "Just STOP being so damned negative and see possibilities instead of the bad points!"

"Okaasan, I can't do this…I had no one to teach me."

"Fine. Let me think…" And she did. Wracking her brains. "There is one exception in the Saiya-jin book of law. When a child inherits the throne while unfit to rule due to the age. He will need guidance. Your not a Chibi. But you need guidance. I will _'share'_ the crown until I think your ready on your own. Agreed?"

"Hai. Agreed."

"Damnit! Now I'm still an Ouhi!" She sighed frustrated. Waving him after her. "Lets pick out a new home."

It had to be close by, but not too close. Base 79. Their new planet Vegeta. With capsule it was 18 days from Chikyuu. With a ship 9, at full speed 4. There was no resistance on that planet. It lacked inhabitants other then the army. And they were no objection. If they kept the base intact they could take it over as their command. Needed a paint job but that was easy. Just change the pink to red. And they would have a fully operational and manned sickbay if the doctors decided to hang around. Unlike their original home, this was a little smaller, yet a bit bigger then Chikyuu. Had a moon, had one BIG sun close by so it was warm. Very nice. 

Bardock knocked on the door. Vegeta barked enter and grim the Saiya-jin regarded the royals.

"He will arrive in 9 days."

* * *

When Kakarotto woke the second time he heard a shower run. He got up and felt the cooling place beside him. Odd he didn't wake when she left…Usually he was so perceptive…

"Videl?" 

"Hai, be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time." _Just needed to know who it was…_ He mentally added. Reminded him of how it used to be. Chichi always showered each morning…

He left the bed and tugged his slip. Tight… Rubbing her hair which spiked all over the place much like Kakarotto's, Videl's gaze just…well happened to trail down. Accident… Kakarotto had the same problem. She only was dressed in a towel…short one. Both seemed clueless what to do. Videl usually brash and extravert just clamped up. Never had that before. She had millions of idea's what to say how to act, what to do. But they just didn't come past her brain to her body. Let alone to her mouth.

Kakarotto just stood. Being self conscious for the first time in years. If not EVER. He never had been picky about himself. Why start now…the silence dragged on. Carefully he stepped closer until her breath stirred his chest. Without a word he tilted her chin up and glanced into her blue eyes. Asking permission. 

"May I kiss you…" He whispered. Stirring her wet hair. Um…by Kami…if it had been Taurus his groin was history. Raditsu…same. But probably more aimed at the feet, but the way he said it…pleated…

"Yes…" Arms circled around her as he reached lower. Gently stirring her lips which trembled in amazement. She was being KISSED? Just before the kiss deepened the door flung open and Taurus barged in.

"Hey guys Cold's been…WHOOPS!!!" Turned and laughing left. Closing the door behind him. Flushed Videl glanced at the chest. By Kami…why of ALL Saiya-jin HIM? Kakarotto saw her annoyance and chuckled.

"We'll get him later." He whispered. Intending to be true on that promise. To make any plans…They would have to be delayed. But the idea nestled itself firmly as he continued where he left off. Unlike with Chichi who tricked him into a relation, even marriage, he felt queasy now. 

His feet rubber like and his feelings started getting stronger each day. His hands trailed over the wet towel and pulled her closer. Even if he had to bend allot. Gently breaking the kiss he stroke her wet hair out of her flushed face. Her eyes were closed in what seemed a dreamy bliss. Slightly parted lips seemingly to wait for his next move. He leaned to her ear.

"Will you…" He husky asked. His mind momentarily not functioning…he moved to the other ear.

"Allow me…" He kissed her lips again. "To make love to you…" He finished. If she said no. Fine it was the end of it…if she said yes…

"I…have…I mean…Hai…" She stammered. For the first time uncertain. Her confused pose now out as she stopped acting. Actually she was one insecure brat. And hated herself for it. You could act brave though. And bold. Got her a long way as it was. 

"Don't pretend…"

"I wasn't…really…" She whispered back as he began purring. Now that was weird…a man…purring…funny…she always liked cats who purred. It just heard so weird coming from this WAY tall man. 

* * *

"TOUSAN!!!" Taurus skidded around corners. Slammed into Raditsu and towed him with him.

"TOUSAAAAAAAN!"

"WHAT. I heard you five minutes and ten blocks away." Bardock glowered at his son.

"NEWS!!! We have a COUPLE!" He sung. Skipping to Bardock and letting his big brother go who moody pulled his armour straight. Fool.

"Like…Videl and Kakarotto? And I didn't know and DAMN that brat got her and not me. I kinda barged in while they had a lip lock…" He was floored by Bardock.

"Doors? There exists DOORS? KNOCK DAMNIT!" Bardock started smirking content. "Always knew they'd be a couple. That's why I selected her."

"N…Nani? How about me then? Why not me?" Taurus whined.

"Character brat. She's actually a very sensitive Onna. And you barge over her bad side too much. Raditsu? What are you doing here?" Raditsu waved his arms in a Hell if you know then do tell me.

"He dragged me here. I was just looking for food."

"Same idea." Raditsu kicked Taurus who still sulked on the ground.

"Act your age, damn you dragged me you brat! Who the hell cares about Kakarotto getting laid by some onna." Bardock elbowed him angry. He landed on Taurus.

"Because he's been mourning for decades? By KAMI your both insensitive pricks. Do you really have my genes? Damnit!" He stomped away.

* * *

Kakarotto trailed her waist with his hands as her breath came ragged. Her eyes hooded by her eyelids. Kakarotto purred again. Not having had such a surge of passion in years. And yet here, in this younger woman he found it back. And it was also feeling this he understood that he had loved Chichi in a different way. More friends then lovers. Comrades…he gasped as her hands started exploring as well. Leaving heated trails over his skin. That did it. He picked her gently up and put her in the bed. 

The door yet again opened and embarrassed Videl sighed. Covering her face. Taurus…again in the door opening.

"Need anything?" Pissed Kakarotto closed his eyes. Feeling Videl stiffening. Damnit…he rose and stomped loudly to the door. Glaring at his _could be_ twin. 

"Why the hell do you KEEP coming!" Taurus glanced smug around Kakarotto. He achieved his goal. Videl was dressing. Kakarotto turned to see what the hell made the man smirk. Flushed red Videl settled her jacket and glared daggers at Taurus. He…he was jealous? He couldn't get Videl and he, almost just did…he lost it. The idea that his brother was chasing after the same woman. And damnit, she'd been receptive to him! 

"Videl, do close your eyes…this will hurt…" Kakarotto growled. Videl clasped her sword around her back and she glanced back at the couple.

"Iie. No need too. Be my guest." Crossed her arms and waited. Taurus frowned…um… before he could think up a way to scram Kakarotto grabbed his armour and lifted him up. Definitely not fair the youngest was so bloody strong. He was pressed up against the hall wall. Slowly lifted off the ground by only one hand. Kakarotto snarled up. Not really understanding why he acted the way he did. His fingers digging deeper and deeper in the squirming neck.

"K…K….Kakarotto…stop it…" Taurus stammered.

"You…stay…away…from…her…" Kakarotto hissed. Feeling possessed. Videl walked up behind him. Confused at the more power show then beating up. Raditsu walked over with Bardock after having found their food. Bardock dropped his plate and ran cursing over.

"TAURUSSS YOU ASS. Kakarotto put him down!" Blankly Kakarotto glanced at him before turning super. Bardock tumbled back as Videl rammed into a wall. 

"Ouch…Kakarotto? What are you doing!" Videl hissed. He dropped Taurus and instantly powered down. Turning confused as he heard the pain in her voice.

"Videl?" she glanced up.

"Hai. You have a mental prob…" She smirked and took his offered hand. Bardock meanwhile kicked Taurus to Raditsu to be held by until he spoke to Kakarotto. 

"Brat?" He walked up to the couple. Videl seemed confused but didn't make an issue. Kakarotto however seemed stunned at his previous actions. Bardock didn't expect any less. "All of you, follow me." Bardock beckoned them all to the room where he resided in. Raditsu shoved Taurus before him.

"Ass…you stupid runt…" Raditsu informed his younger brother. Taurus humped and tried to get out of the taller man's reach. "Jealous piece of crap…" Pissed Taurus took a swing at Raditsu. Who leaned back and pinned his arms behind his back, before shoving him again. Soon all sat on the ground in Bardock's room. Waiting for an explanation. Sitting on his bed Bardock glanced from face to face.

"I think you still remember Raditsu?" Raditsu nodded.

"Yes. Do you want to tell or should I?"

"Be my guest." Raditsu glanced at the others.

"What we just saw was a pre-mate battle. Taurus here is a jealous ass who's pissed he can't get what he wants. While you Kakarotto, got what you wanted. Now you smelled his B.O. Saiya-jin tend to smell a bit different when their jealous. So the mate to be or mate will know what the other is thinking about. You knew. And you and Videl must have hid it off enough for you to feel possessive about her. right?" Videl glanced blushing at her fingers. Right…Raditsu smirked. Yup. 

"So, either Taurus dares Kakarotto for a real battle over Videl. Which I don't advise little brothers. Or Taurus will find his own onna. And tucks his frustrations well away. Seems that the stronger we get, the more possessive."

Videl exhaled. Crap…instead of men beating each other up over a girl, it was apparent Saiya-jin went a bit further. Killing their opposition. And she believed Raditsu's words. The man that pinned up Taurus moments before hadn't acted like Kakarotto she came to know a bit, at all. Bardock rose and sat in the small circle.

"So what will it be brat? Back off, get your ass kicked or more probably killed over one onna." Videl flushed angry.

"Hold on a sec. You guys are already deciding FOR me. And talking about me as if I'm not here. Lets make it official then. I am OUT." She rose and stalked out. Ramming the door closed as she left. Bardock totally ignored it. 

"Well?" Taurus squirmed a bit under several glaring eyes. Glancing weary at Kakarotto…he was like…a super Saiya-jin…and Videl obviously liked him. Damn the wench was a flirt. Bickering to him, and playing with Kakarotto. 

"Fine. I'll back off. I won't win anyway. But I think Videl-chan should be allowed to pick. Not us." _That way I stand a chance…_ he mused. Bardock glanced at his youngest.

"And?"

"Hai, I don't like claiming a woman who doesn't want to be claimed."

"Good. NOW GIT. Raditsu you stay." The two youngest rose and walked out. Glaring at the other before each walked a different way.

* * *

Bardock started stalking back and forth agitated. Bemused Raditsu waited.

"Nervous?" he coyly asked. "For me?"

"Iie…my self…when she was just an image it was fine…but…" He stopped and glanced at his son. "Do you think I might…" he stopped and frustrated turned. "Forget it…besides I'll never be strong enough…" 

"Nani?" Raditsu stammered. At a complete loss. 

"I said, forget it. Just leave already." Stubborn Raditsu fell on the bed instead. His father was bugged by something and he'd be damned if he left before he knew by what.

"Spill it."

"I don't want too." Bardock hissed.

"Right. That's why you asked me to stay before. Speak up. I won't leave your side until you do." Bardock sighed. Actually bemused he was so persistent.

"Ouhi-sama." Bardock smiled ruefully. "Can't settle for less it seems. Kami knows I tried to like most females. I even had a fling for Videl at one time. just didn't last. Not that I ever showed it." 

"Tousan…you might as well go chase Videl again…their both out of reach for now…if you wish to have the Ouhi you have to pass Vegeta, if you wish Videl, you have to pass Kakarotto. Both are super Saiya-jins…" Raditsu stammered.

"It's just that…well she never really listens to him…does she? So maybe….I could just ask…"

"Hai, you can. But if you live…I don't know. You should ask when both are present. Or better still. Ask Vegeta first." Bardock's heart raced as he walked to the door.

"I'll ask now before I lose my guts…" And walked out as Raditsu blinked. What just happened? Would he be orphaned soon…?

* * *

In the training room Vegeta had a ball. His mother taking care of the paperwork while he could let off steam. Besides. That blue headed onna still bugged him. Wench with her Chibi…never telling either…he tried to recall why he even slept with her…a knock on the door. He stopped his Kata exercise and glared at the door.

"Hai." The door opened and in came Bardock. Bowing before closing the door.

"Could I speak with you for a moment Vegeta-sama?"

"Sure. Okaasan irritated bout something?"

"Iie…but it does concern her." Nervous he glanced at Vegeta. Bemused the man saw the other squirming. Would he pester him or not…hmm…

"Well? I do have more things to attend too." Vegeta stated smug. 

"Hai…" Bardock in hailed deep. He could do this. Just a man. "Could-I-pursue-a-relationship-with-your-Okaasan? No? Bye…" he turned flushed and walked to the door as Vegeta's howl stopped him. Shame…was a nice life…got to see his brats kinda happy…shame he lost a grand kid…maybe…he'd get new ones…but not in this lifetime.

"Repeat it…SLOW." Vegeta hissed.

"Could I pursue a relationship with your Okaasan…"

"And you came to me to ask?" Vegeta replied. His face a mask. No emotion revealed. Bardock inclined his head.

"Hai."

"Hn…ask her. she's not my mate." And returned to his training as Bardock just…deflated. Nani? All his angst…and fears and…for nothing? "Well? Any thing more to say?" Vegeta asked.

"Iie…sorry for disturbing you." he walked out and leaned back against the closed door. What now? He felt like a mere Chibi… Oh well, he put his life on the line, why not add his heart. He walked away as Vegeta opened the door silently and snickering saw the man leave. Oh well, if his Okaasan agreed, he wouldn't fight it. Bardock was smart, and a hell of a better choice then Napa. And she hadn't pursued her crew so that must have been out of the question on her side as well…

* * *

She sat at the desk and rubbed her sore neck. Why was she doing this again? Oh yes because her brat acted like an adolescent. Rubbing her temples hoping to keep the immanent headache at bay. A knock on the door.

"Who?" she spat.

"Bardock, Ouhi."

"Fine." He entered and peered at the paper stacks. Hmm…then he noticed a frown…ah headache.

"Are you well?" He asked carefully.

"No. I have loads of work, my neck is killing me and my head will explode." She complained.

"Shall I assist?" She waved him over. He soon stood behind her and gently started massaging her back. She actually meant help with paperwork…but she couldn't find the words to make him stop. Only uttering a smothered moan. That felt so g…OUCH…damn muscles…ah better…

"I actually wanted to ask you…" he purred in her left ear. "And wait before you kill me…" he leaned to the other ear.

"Will you allow me to try and court you?" She burst out laughing.

"You have to ask my brat first…" She snickered.

"I did…he said ask you…" She stopped snickering.

"He…did?"

"Hai…I'd have to guess…green light." Bardock purred. She rolled her chair back and stood up. scanning his face. Reached up and traced his jaw, before digging her hands in his hair and yanking him down.

"Shut up and kiss me." She purred back. Already his lips found hers. His arms used to pull her closer, and entangle his own hands in her hair. The queens maid entered after a short knock. Paused in the door opening, turned around and closed the door. Okay…waved one of the elites over and made him guard the door. Paper stacks hit the ground. An rolodex slammed to pieces as Bardock in a clean swipe cleared the top and draped her on it. Snickering climbing up beside her as they continued their lovemaking.


	9. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –  
9 

Kakarotto found Videl warming up and doing her own set of Kata's. As they cleaned the planet of Freeza's influences they had ended up in a warm region. Thus making her skin glisten with sweat. Around them were trees. It was a city park. In small groups Saiya-jin were talking and others like Videl training. Kakarotto sat down and just watched her. After 5 minutes he couldn't bare the idea of them all 'looking' at her and rose.

"Wanna spar?" He asked. She stopped and started laughing.

"I'll be so bruised…sure. Just be a little considerate." They stood in battle stance. 

"If I'll hurt you…I'll kiss it better…" He purred for her ears only. She blinked stunned. Then squinted her eyes.

"Hmm…" She threw her t-shirt out and patted her sweaty belly. "Better." Kakarotto snickered.

"I have to agree…" He licked his lips. She smirked more. She really did all that to him hmm?

She began with the hand to hand. Bemused Kakarotto blocked and carefully tried to land a punch. She punished his careful approach instantly. Not liking the over considerate approach. He didn't double over, but understood that if he had been Taurus, she could have done some damage to his groin. As he straitened she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I see…you are much more skilled then I thought." Kakarotto complimented. Not having loaded at the slightest. Much more fun to do it as equals. For the upcoming 13 minutes they sparred.

* * *

She purred in Bardock's embrace. Finally having had the release she yearned for. Only took her 20 something years…

"No regrets…?" Bardock purred. Tracing a bite mark on her neck.

"None…" Her nail scratched an identical mark in his neck.

"Am I promoted?" Bardock asked softly. Flipping her over so she lay on top of him.

"You are now…my mate. A title would be…mate of the queen…" she mused.

"Corny…"

"Hai. How about commander?"

"Corny."

"Higher?" she prodded him playful. He nodded. Making her frown. Hmm…

"That would be king. And we already filled that vacancy…or…HAH." She started laughing. "He's…degraded…" Giggling she smothered her laughter in the crevice of his neck.

 "Nani?"

"Congrats, you're the Ou." 

"NANIII? I was just playing!"

"You played and won."

"Not that high! I…"

"Shush." She put her finger on his lips. "Vegeta doesn't want any responsibilities. He just wants to roam around and do what he wishes. I already know you can rule. You did for years over the resistance. I bet you can handle a handful of Saiya-jin."

"Their elites…"

"So? You just have to train your ass off. And I'll be more then happy to aid…" she slid off and started dressing. Prodding his shoulder for him to do the same. Sighing he joined her. Following her out.

"Where is my son?" She asked the elite on guard. He glanced from her neck to Bardock's. the red bite mark obvious.

"Ouhi…Ou…training room." She nodded and waved Bardock to follow. He just glanced wide eyed at the elite before being dragged after her. The man started snickering. Poor guy…

"Vegeta?" without knocking Rowan walked in.

"Hai Okaasan?"

"Your relieved of duty." Stunned Vegeta stopped his push-ups.

"Why?" she glanced behind her. rolled her eyes and leaned outside before yanking Bardock in.

"He won't bite…I do." She snickered. 

"So I noticed. I swear you bit harder then I did." Bardock grunted. Rubbing his neck. 

"Yeah, my old mate whined too." Vegeta blinked.

"Old…NANI? Damn you don't waist time. let me see." Vegeta walked to Bardock and yanked his hand down. Peering at the mark and winched. "Must hurt…"

"Bit…" Bardock admitted.

"Good. Anyway…WHHHHAAAT that bloody means…"

"YES. So if you don't mind handing…" Vegeta swatted that away.

"NO NOT THAT…THAT…" Vegeta pointed at Raditsu who blinked innocently. Huh?

"NANI? I HAVE SIBLINGS?"

"Yes. But you hold succession rights as stated in the law." Rowan stated smug. Vegeta sunk down as Raditsu peered concerned and VERY confused. 

"Um…tousan? Ouhi…what…" Rowan pulled him inside and gave him a crushing hug.

'Welcome to the family!!!" he stiffened.

"N…Nani? Tousan?"

"We bonded…she didn't feel anything for a courting period…her words, we did so for the last 20 years…" Raditsu returned the hug to the woman and winked to his father. He smirked back.

"Nice to have an Okaasan again. OH tousan, can I tell the others?"

"Hold on, I still need to get used to the new title." Raditsu gasped as Ouhi supported the faint Saiya-jin.

"B…b…but…" Glancing at Bardock she made it clear to offer a hand. Soon Raditsu was lowered on the ground as he was very pale. Vegeta and he glanced pale at the other. Rowan clasped her hands.

"They look adorable…" Bardock now getting used to the title. Also implicating that his spawn was upgraded to royalty and being princes. And he knew it was that concept that rattled his eldest. Only appropriate. Vegeta was a super Saiya-jin and so was Kakarotto. Now both royalty. Good.

Speechless Vegeta glanced from the couple to his new…elder brother…Impatient Rowan bend down and retrieved the previously requested objects. Proudly draping the medallion around Bardock's neck as Vegeta uttered a squeak. 

"Third…class…" He piped weakly.

"Oh shut up. he's not a third class for years, he's an elite. And Raditsu a second. And Kakarotto…well what shall we name him?"

"Super elite." Bardock offered. She shook her head.

"Super ROYAL elite."

"Has a nice ring…we should get the kids new armours." They heard two thuds. Out cold were the 'kids'.

"They took it well." Bardock snickered at Rowan's words. 

"Hai. But I think the ring is too small."

"Then you keep the necklace, I will keep the ring."

"Question. Isn't this for a female, rather then male?"

"Feh, detail. You actually don't need the ring. You are supposed to use an gold band around your right upper arm. I'll fix it. And I will make a replica only bigger. It will do for now. Come on." She hauled him back out as proud as can be. Bardock proud at being hauled.

* * *

 Kakarotto floored Videl hard as under a tree Taurus frustrated watched. Let her go they said. Hump. He glanced sideways at a group of Chikyuu-jin. Oh well…for the time being he could have her. he'd claim her later.

As she landed the wind got knocked from her. gasping she struggled up, rolling away from his landing fist.

"Time out!" she cried panting. He stopped and the feisty glanced dimmed. He just LOVED to spar!

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, need to catch my breath." She flopped beside her stuff and gulped down water. Handing it to Kakarotto who emptied it. She fell back and flopped her arm over her eyes to block the sun.

"Your harder then I thought." She mused as he lay down beside her.

"How so?" he replied.

"Well….it feels like hitting a rock instead of bone." She giggled.

"Can't help that. Ever tried to crack a rock?" he asked playfully.

"Nope."

"You could…wanna try?" She sat up. 

"Really?" He nodded convinced. She bit her lip then got up.

"Lets find one." Just as they rose Bardock walked over. Shouting him and Taurus over. Packing her things Videl ran after them.

Bardock even waited for her to join and smirked.

"I got a new mate." He informed. Shock passed over Taurus's features as Videl clasped her hands happy.

"Who is it?" Kakarotto asked curious. "I didn't know you were interested in a woman!" Bardock smirked still.

"Rowan." Videl nodded then fell back unconscious. Taurus just gasping and trying to speak but couldn't. Laughing Kakarotto supported him and Videl.

 "What's the big deal?"

"Well kid. I'm the Ou now. As in your king?" Kakarotto glanced amazed.

"Wow…and your happy with it too?"

"Very. Even if it only was the Onna I wanted."

"Well congrats! I'm happy for you if your happy."

"I am. H before I forget. You tow are promoted to royalty. Your princes. And you have a new sibling." Kakarotto smirked.

"Hai, Vegeta. That will be fun. We can spar better!"

"Well not right now…he's like your girlfriend…"

"He took it good." Kakarotto grinned.

"Well brat got to go. Things to do. Arrange…" Kakarotto nodded.

"Um tousan? Will you marry?"

"We just did. Here." He pointed at the bite mark. "It's not like Chikyuu-jins. So be careful, don't bite Videl unless your certain. And a tip? Make sure she agrees…if you bite her instinct will drive her to return it and you'll be hooked."

"Hai. Send my congrats to…" He paused confused. "How do I call her?"

"Okaasan will do."

"Okaasan it is."

"I will. Stay out of trouble." Whistling the Saiya-jin walked back to the building.

*~*~*


	10. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

**LEMON!**

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –

10

Kakarotto glanced at Videl as she opened her eyes.

"What a shock…ACK…" she sat upright. "I can't believe I fainted!"

"You weren't the only one." He calmed. "Vegeta. Raditsu did and Taurus nearly."

"Ah…so Vegeta too Ne?" She smirked nasty. She glanced around at the only nature surrounding them. And there…big and white…a boulder. 

"Kakarotto could I…maybe…I don't want to break my hand…"

"Easy. Just concentrate your Ki into the hand that will slam." Inhaling she got up and peered at the HUGE boulder. 

"It's twice my seize…" she muttered.

"You'll do fine."

"I'll break my hand…"

"No you won't." Kakarotto started laughing.

"Now your laughing at me…" She muttered sadly. Swatting him pissed. _Stupid, stinking boulder_ she thought. Pulled her right hand back. Formed a fist and did as he said. Concentrating ki and with a yell rammed into the stone. With big eyes she pulled it back and whimpering fell down.

"ITAAAIIIII." [ouch] Kakarotto frowned as she waved her red hand. 

"But Videl, look at the stone!" She glared at it and gulped. It missed the middle! Blinking she nursed her hurt hand.

"Why did it hurt so much then?" she complained. He sat before her and took her hand. Gently examining it.

"It's not broken. I forgot to say not to hit physically. But let the ki form a small shield above your skin." She humped. Now he told her. 

"Okay. Videl and stone take 2." She got back up and shook her hand firmly. Bloody hurt still…calmed herself visualising the new method and reached back. With as much speed she could muster she slammed into the boulder and fell forwards when it was reduced to dust. With her nose between the fragments she blinked. Wow…did she do that?

"Well done. Lets find some food." She nodded and scurried back up proud.

"So if I get this right, if I get in a fight I do the same and just slam them away?"

"Yup." She snapped her fingers.

"Bardock never did tell me how he did…" Kakarotto gently took her in his arms and shot up rapidly. Giggling she tried to keep her hair from blowing in her face. Below everything just a blur. He shot up into the high dense clouds and smirked at Videl who swatted the clouds away confused. He emerged above it. Gasping she glanced around. She never could get used to this sight. Around them a new world of clouds. He purred in her ear.

"You like this?"

"Allot. Feels like a whole new world." She replied. He let her fly on her own. Grinning she acted as if she walked on the clouds. Flopped back and hovered as she glanced sideways. Clouds…clouds and hey…more clouds! 

"Lets see…KIN'TOU!!!" Videl giggled as he called for it.

"What will happen?" she snickered.

"Just wait." Kakarotto promised. Smirking back. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Nani?" she perked up curious. "I think so…did blow up people…"

"Hai, so did I." Suddenly a gold speck zoomed over and screeched to a halt before Kakarotto. He carefully sat on it and waited. Moved weight and snickered. He still could sit on it!

"Come on Videl."

"What is that?"

"A heaven cloud. You can sit on him if you have a pure heart. Or he'll let you fall." Curious she leaned with a toe on him. Gently increasing her weight until she stood on it. She burst out laughing.

"I finally met a cloud I can stand on!" she hugged Kakarotto suddenly. "I always wanted to sit on a cloud!" _Soon you will be floating amongst them…_ Kakarotto mused. Leaned to the cloud and whispered to it. Sure enough they floated to a dense cloud group as Videl installed herself shot gun.

Kakarotto was happy the cloud didn't mind what he had in mind. Even thought of giving them some privacy! He patted it fondly. His old friend. With Videl before him he leaned towards her and started kissing her neck. 

"Lets re-establish the myth of floating on the 7th cloud…" He purred. She glanced back at him lewd.

"Ah…naughty…will he allow us?"

"I have been thinking some things…and I'm still sitting…" He purred back. 

"It'll be to crampy…" she giggled.

"Not really…Kinto'un?" slowly the cloud seemed to absorb surrounding clouds, forming a bigger gold one. Videl giggled girlish as she fell back and closed her eyes. Her child hood dream…she felt him remove her boots. 

"Kakarotto…I'm ticklish…" She warned. "And very stinking sweaty…"

"You smell delicious…"

"Not a food dish…you'd never even chew me…you'd inhale me." He grinned. His attention returned to her baggy pants. Like a baby he pulled her feet up and with ease slid it out as she giggled more. 

"This is so weird! What if he drops us when were naked!" she chirped.

"We'll have enough time to hide into the clouds." She burst out laughing. 

"I'd die of embarrassment."

"I doubt it." She suddenly pushed him back.

"Your undressing me and I don't get that chance? I think not." Daft she flopped on his belly and pulled out his boots. Meanwhile he did his best to distract her by trailing her back. She rolled away from his too nice hands and tugged on his armour. Smirking he pulled it out. Starting tugging on her shirt. Sighing she threw her hands up and soon he threw it away. On the edge of the cloud off course.  She'd kill him if it fell. She licked her lips at what she saw. Very…nice… but yup. There was the barrier. 

He sensed it and didn't let her ponder too much. Pulling her in a passionate kiss instead. Enquiring he looked into her hazed eyes. She nodded. Before she'd lose heart again. His hands trailed her muscled strong back and found her panties. She on the other hand did the same and came to the elastic barrier. Both chuckled. Problem… or not…for a moment she was left alone and then he returned with only skin pressing against her. Gulp…now she had too…like…too…right? His hands already worked on her bra which was discarded nearly instantly. To stop her from being self conscious he kissed her and trailed lower. Meanwhile the clouds around them changed hues as the sun started setting. In a haze she saw it and thought that if she'd die right now. 

She'd be so happy… needing something to keep her there she grabbed Gokuu tight as he lowered and lowered. Her hands digging in his hair as she writhed. What to do…her mind was so weird…It wasn't like she never made love before...it just had been an experiment with a boy who knew even less about it then she did…ended disastrous so she was weary of ever doing it again.

"Trust me…you don't have to do anything.." He whispered. "Merely feel…" she sighed in both relief and amazement as he seemed to have gotten rid of her panties without her knowing it! Impressive…But as he proceeded with use of his fingers she squealed in shock. Stiffening instantly. He gently put her down as her breath came at an alarming rate.

"What…did…you just do?" He just kissed her. And while keeping her head and lips occupied continued stroking her elsewhere. She uttered a moan during their kiss. More recipient to him she curled up. he smirked inside. He thought she'd like that… And moved his attention to her breasts. She messed out in his hair not knowing what else to do. He continued until she got rigid again and relaxed. Panting she fell back and needed a little time to get back to her senses. This was NOTHING like what she expected…patiently while also heated Kakarotto lay beside her. 

"I…never thought…" She whispered. Not able to finish as he glanced up in his eyes. They were dark but inside there burned something…looked like a coal aflame. 

"Do you want to go all the way?" He purred. Pleating to Kami she'd say yes. He didn't know how he'd fix his current state if she declined. He felt ready to jump her. She closed her eyes briefly. Smiling mysteriously as she rolled on him straddling his lower belly.

"My turn…" Kakarotto smiled relieved before she kissed him. He tried to return it but she pulled out of his reach. Massaging his chest and trailing her tong over his flesh. He grabbed hands full of…nothing… so he settled for spread arms. Ushering his eager body to hold it. Actually, the strain he put on it for control had something as well…Maybe he was a masochist…but he loved it as she tortured him. Not with pain…oh no. 

Something harder. Pleasure. While he panted below her she gazed at his manhood. It just…never would fit…she glanced down at her thighs…no way…Kakarotto not able to control himself flopped her over as un-notice by the lovers the could shifted. Adding more space for them to fool around while taking some back from the space they just left. This way they always were in the centre. 

Videl glanced up as the dark haired Saiya-jin glanced heated over her. She flushed at it. Wow. No one ever looked at her with that look…he took over where she left off. Stroking her chest and thighs as he gently spread her feet. She frowned before he entered. She dug her nails in his arms winching. Slowly he started moving and her body actually adjusted quite quickly. Kakarotto flushed as he felt her around him. He waited so long…

"Faster…" she hissed between clenched teeth. Eyes closed and totally oblivious what went on around her. he eagerly complied and upped it a few notches before he couldn't control himself any longer. Time and space ceased to exist and they collapsed in a lulling sensation. Very slowly it ebbed away only leaving behind a feeling of protection and utter beauty and love. Kakarotto rolled beside her and pulled her on him. Like the other clouds theirs flaming red as if on fire as the sun set lower. 

"That was magic…" she whispered. "Again…" she heated whispered. Kakarotto smiled panting. He forgot…females could take it faster…Alright, lets see if he could control his transformed form enough. He desperately needed the extra strength. 

* * *

Vegeta just…stared. He was now in the science labs. He couldn't remember why. Parched in a window sill he just stared. And to what? Well two…round…delicious…melon like…perfectly curved…buttocks…and the best thing was…they were covered by a very, very tight 'short' skirt, and he was waiting for it to inch higher and higher. And as if hearing his command with each bow she made, it did. He leaned forward as he peered with an open mouth… She bend and…he never saw the panties! He fell with a thud on his face. Alarmed Bulma glanced up.

"Nani? Who…oh it's you. still here?" Vegeta got back up and returned to perch in the sill. Acting like he never fell off in the first place.

"Shush onna. Just continue your work." He grunted. From hooded eyes he peered as she bend to pick up a wrench…very…nice. Suddenly he did recall why he bedded her. her beautiful body, her flashing eyes, her tong…he was stunned to find himself suddenly behind her. How…when…what ever. He reached for her swan neck and tilted the shocked face back against his shoulder. And claimed her mouth. She sputtered before melting. Smirking he divided his attention between kissing her and sneaking his hand under her skirt. No panties to be found anyway… Bulma hissed in pleasure. All he needed. Peering briefly around he carried her to a corner, not seen from the windows and continued where he left off. HIS onna. And he'd mark her too.

"Your mine…" He growled low. Starting to purr as she whimpering agreed. 

"What too you so long ass…" She managed. "AHHH" She cried out as he BIT her. Shish. Rabies? But a sudden urge washed over her. Stronger then she should be she clasped him and returned the favour. Vegeta winched. Deep…someone really desired him…for once. They lapped each other's blood as the bond was instated. Firm and deep. A whisper joined their own minds, their mate's…Vegeta proceeded with the celebration.

* * *

Videl gulped at the broader Saiya-jin as he pulsated gold. She'd die…in bliss that is…his aura stroked her feather light. That alone was maddening as it was super sensitive at this very moment. But then you had his hands…terribly skilled. And his mouth was lapping like…there? Below? Never would she have believed he'd do that. It was absolutely driving her bunkers. And then to top it all his manhood DOUBLED. If he'd enter her now. She'd just kicked the bucket. But DAMN would she be a happy woman…It was worth dying for…

"Relax…" He purred. She laughed nervous and edgy. She wasn't scared, hell no. JUST COME IN ALREADY. This was making her insane! She craved so much for him she would help him out. With a sudden burst of adrenaline she tossed him over and straddled him completely. Sitting riding at first. OH by KAMI… Stunned at her action Kakarotto stiffened too. She was…encompassing him still. He couldn't move. The pleasure simply too great. She TOOK him? And he was…a super Saiya-jin? What a woman! 

On her own she started rocking and gasped. Sinking against his chest like blubber and needed to be tossed over so he could take it over. She couldn't. Totally spaced out. Not knock out but in such a state she didn't even know how to move her hands or feet. Her skin was so hot. Her heart would explode with her brain but she felt so…wow… It felt like they were flying in space. Just them. Stars shimmered above them. Seemingly in hand reach. Both climaxed together and nearly unconscious lay against the other. She was pulled by him in the nook of his arm as she sighed in bliss. Exhausted…granted. But totally great.

"I died…" She whispered sleepy.

"And we both went to heaven…" Kakarotto finished. Hearing her calm breathing and fell asleep as well. 

* * *

Elsewhere Vegeta totally agreed with their mentality on the subject. He and Bulma had crashed beside the other breathless. Their bond only making the union more maddening intense. Purring greedy he put her against the wall and shielded her from any intruders. Swearing to himself that if there were any he'd surely kill them. She was all his. Anyone touching her would be chewed out and blasted.

* * *

Taurus just spend the night with 'only' 3 girls. Together… Raditsu alone. And frowning as he felt left out. And Bardock and Rowan renewing their previous encounter. Not once…but as often it took to make both pass out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

Timid she stood before the door of…him. But would she dare? Rosalyn gathered courage. She had fancied him for…well 2 years… even worked in the canteen where he ate…just for him. To see him. And now she was here. She glanced at her small frame. He'd hate her. dressed in well…she flushed. Almost nothing. This was a bad idea… she peered around. The hallways silent and dark. She bit her lip.

No one would notice if she'd bail out…maybe coming back a next time. And rumour had it he was now…a PRINCE…with a shaking hand she lifted it to the door to knock and pulled it quickly down. Damnit. She stood here for more then 30 minutes! She started walking before the door whispering to herself. First scolding her lack of guts. Secondly he wouldn't bite her head off.  

"Hi Raditsu-san…you probably don't know me but…" She slapped her face. Corny… "Hi remember the girl that served you always bigger meal…Nah.." She sighed frustrated and slumped her arms. What could she do…good at being a waiter…one hell of a cleaner…couldn't cook though. And wasn't that more important to a Saiya-jin? She whimpered sadly. This was stupid. Why couldn't she fall for a Chikyuu…_Well. You know what? You just ask, and if he says, what the hell do you think you are stupid red head, you jump from a tower._ She nodded agreeing with herself.

"Roslyn-san? What are you doing? Are you lost?" She nearly fainted. HIS voice…

"Um…tower…" She stammered. Totally confusing plan A with B.

"Tower? Which one?"

"I ah…HIGH…um…I came here to…and then…and …tower…" She nodded to herself and ran out. Curious he ran after her as she raced up stairs. Panting stopped one level higher and just took the elevator to the roof. He tiptoed in the shadows as she stood on the edge. Making a hop move then freezing. Sobbing she flopped on the edge after ten minutes of nearly jumping and hitting the breaks. 

"I can't even kill myself…" She whimpered utterly depressed. He couldn't hide anymore. He had to find out why the onna who always gave him the double take out, and getting bashed for it in the process was whimpering like a Chibi and intending to jump.

"Why?" She curled up in a foetal position. "Because I love Raditsu and he doesn't know and I'm to terrified to tell and I tried to jump but I'm to scared for that too." She inhaled. "I SUUUUCCCCKKK WEEEEHHH." He tilted her bawling head up. Damn this smart his ears. So he first kissed her to SHUT UP.  Sniffing and gasping she reeled and yelping fell down. Wailing she dropped before two arms caught her. Shaking like a leaf and saucer like eyes she was put on the ground.

"I…I…fell…" She stammered. White as a sheet. "I nearly died…" She stammered. And squeaked scared. Patiently he embraced her. Rocking her a bit. Her sobbing settled down. By Kami he smelled nice…

"Thanks." She gulped. AHHHH she said it? He grinned. "You're a shy one aren't you?" She flushed crimson and tried to cover herself up. He'd think she was a prostitute!

"Have I told you your stunning?" she glanced up with green eyes.

"N…n…nani?" she piped.

"Want to come to my apartment?" he talked over her confusion.

"Uh…" she stammered. Unable to respond. He picked her up and walked back inside as she fumbled with her fingers. He was carrying her…and ah…not to her room…and ah…he had a BARE chest… And ah…didn't ware much…and BOY did he smell nice…her flush deepened. He was carrying her…too…Like she was nothing…weighed nothing…nice…and he was carrying her. He was so strong…Slyly she peered at him

"You only have to nod or shake your head." Raditsu grinned. Damn she was shy! Reminded him of a fox. Very small, and very shy. "Did you dress yourself so pretty for me?" She flushed even deeper now resembling a tomato. Her freckles lighting up nicely. Cute… She nodded.  "Do you have plans to go elsewhere tonight?" She shook her head glancing at her fingers. He chuckled more. This was so funny! Amazed they still existed, this shy that is. 

"Do you wish to be with me tonight?" He felt her stiffen up like a board. Her eyes as dishes and blinking. Her hands before her flaming cheeks she nodded. Not daring to open her eyes. "Fine with me." He snickering kicked his door open and walked inside. Kicking it closed. After a VERY long time he managed to coach her out of her flimsy get up. She screeched embarrassed as he undressed first and turned her shivering back to him. He noticed her flush creeping well over her back? Was that normal?

"Oi…" She muttered. He burst out laughing not believing this. This so was not healthy for the girl. Timid she had her arm before her breast and very strategic before her pelvis as she turned with her eyes tightly shut. He clasped his mouth not to laugh at her. When his father would hear this he'd burst out laughing. 

_"Hi tousan, good morning. Found a secret admirer. She stood before my door for an hour. Lost courage and fled up the roof and tried to jump for 30 minutes discovering she was too scared. She cried, I kissed her to shut up, she in shock fell down and I helped out. Never knew people could get so red. It helped to give her yes no questions. Got her in my room. Only took 2 hours to coach her to shed her nighties. She's very shy but cute. Wanna meet her?"_ Right…

Without a word he stroke her neckline. Before starting to kiss her there and trailing his lips down. She was on fire…everywhere where he left she was a flame…spontaneous combustion? She shuddered. Hauling her arm back up. Couldn't forget that…err…she was like HIDIOUS. Chef said so…

"You are beautiful…" Raditsu purred. She smiled a little…such a big man…purring…he kissed her closed eyes while his hand trailed down…past her navel and to…AH? NO WAY. She spread her eyes open wide.

"Y…you…can't…bad…" she stammered. As he nudged her against a wall. 

"Oh no…who said it was bad?" he purred.

"I…stepmother…"

"Bad stepmother...you'll feel in heaven before long…"

"Ah?" Crafty he worked her over until there remained nothing of her shyness. Heated she purred back like a feline and floored him by hooking his feet. Stunned he landed with a thud. Just not expecting this from the smaller timid female. She jumped him and continued exploring him. Wide eyed he gasped as she found his manhood. Damn where did that shyness go? Two personalities? Or…Chikyuu said red heads were passionate lovers…he chuckled then gasped. DAMN…his hands grabbed in the carpet. ONNA…

"Take me…" She purred… "Any way…" he purred heated back. Okay… he rose and tossed her on the bed. She squealed and flopped on her knees. Awaiting his next move. Like a dark predator he approached and did just that. Taking her any way he could think of.


	11. 

Completely AU, Almost all of the original characters, no Mary-sue. Archiving permitted, just inform us. DBZ isn't owned by us, we just borrow them. 

The /.../ means it's in Saiyan-go.   
The [...] have the translated Japanese words sporadically used.

Dragonball Z  
- The Resistance –

Epilogue

At dawn the Bardock family sat it one table. Neither looking very rested. No sign of their lovers. Bardock glanced at Raditsu who still had a sex flush. 

"Well, I do think we _all_ scored?" Bardock mused. Taurus grinning raised 3 fingers.

"Satisfied them all." He stated proudly. Dropped his head on the table and snored.

"I went to heaven and died." Kakarotto stated dreamy. Bardock grinned. Glancing at Raditsu who smirked. Grinning as Bardock waited longer.

"Let me just say this. Pierce through the shyness and MAN what a feline. Insatiable."

"Well I was royally initiated." Bardock added to Raditsu's words. Roslyn walked a bit funny to them and flushed as she saw Raditsu. 

"Can I get you anything." She squeaked to the men.

"Just some water Rose." Raditsu replied. She glanced up at him nodded and fled skipping away. Bardock peered from Raditsu to the girl and grinned.

"Don't laugh, she's very sensitive." Raditsu warned. Bardock and Kakarotto lifted their hands. Hell no. Rowan walked in dropping a stack of papers before Bardock's nose with a box. Inside it a medallion.

"There you go sweetie. WORK. Again…" Smirking she walked away, with a slight limp. Raditsu and Kakarotto covered their mouths snickering. Okay…bardock smirked.

"I did good…"

"Did what?" Taurus asked. Bardock just rammed his head back to the table.

"Nothing. Sleep it off…stallion." Meanwhile he sorted the papers.

"Morning!" Videl hugged Bardock. Frowning as she sniffed him. Wrong. Walked to Taurus and prodded him. Sniffed. Definite wrong. And hugged Kakarotto.

"Good morning angel." Kakarotto snickered. 

"Ah, celestial maiden…" She grinned. Yanking the chair back and flopping in his lap. Totally ignoring the others as Bardock rubbed his neck. Firm hug…

"Crap…crap…crap…don't care…care less…nah…crap…AH." Rosalyn walked back and nodded to Videl who messed in Kakarotto's hair trying to make something out of it. Hopeless.

"Your drinks."

"Thanks Rose. Oh come here. I got something for you." Curious the small red head walked to him. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. Struggling at first she melted against him. Bardock snickered. He let her go as she dazed took a step. Shook her head like a wet dog and ran back to the kitchen giggling.

"Nice…" Bardock grinned. 

"Hai. She's maybe the one." Bardock peered at Kakarotto and Videl already in a lip lock. Grabbed Kakarotto's glass and threw the water over them.

"Not in a canteen…shame on you." Sheepish they glanced back. "What's this? Do I care about buildings they make? NO. gimme a pen." Videl smirked and dug in her bra. Producing a very warm one. Bardock took it and signed it: _Optional_. Tip of his mate. If you neither hated or loved it, optional. Too bored to read? Optional.

"Okay Chibi's. Were 5 days from the big showdown. Kakarotto? You ready for action? Ah let me guess your waited now but will be fine in 5 days."

"I could be waited and still be ready tousan. No one messes with my onna." Yawning Vegeta strolled in. And flopped beside Raditsu. 

"Busy night?" the eldest teasing asked.

"Hai. HEY, none of your business."

"Busted…me too. We all got some. Mine's there." Raditsu pointed at Roslyn who blushing waved back.

"Her? She cowers away even if you ask her something." Vegeta grunted.  

"Iie…that's just a mask…if you get past it…what a tiger…"

"Hn…mines in and outside a feline. Damn what a claws…" Raditsu pulled Vegeta's back armour a bit back and frowned.

"Hai, check mine." Bemused Vegeta did and frowned. Man…

"Looks like a new road system…"

"Hai, yours too." Videl started giggling. 

"Check out my good job too, you guys." As one the couple rose and Kakarotto was victim. 

"Hey come on guys…" Vegeta grabbed Videl's hand.

"Cut your nails onna. You'll shred him." Kakarotto glared warning at Vegeta who let her go. 

"Message received Kakarotto. Shish, just look at this. I pose no threat." He showed his neck as Kakarotto blinked.

"That's deep…"

"Hai, Bulma-san can bite."

"Bulma?"

"Hn…you know her?"

"Know her…I met her as a Chibi…"

"Well she's got my brat. We just made it official." Stunned Kakarotto started grinning.

"Vegeta you can stop gloating. Put your hands to work. Videl?" Bardock glanced at her as she deeply sighed. Lets see… she dug around frowning. 

"Armours are great for stuffing things in. But they need pockets…" she reached inside so deep she looked like a tortes. Always in for assistance Kakarotto yanked the armour back. He peered inside and smirked.

"Hehehe, where did your bra go?" She tossed it out.

"Was in the way. Now…" he reached inside and produced the pen. Whispering for Vegeta not to tell her and grinned as she searched more and more.

"Damnit it I'm sure it's in here…Bardock always needs pens and never gives them back…so I thought putting two in would be smart…DAMNIT…"

"This one?" Bardock asked. She glanced up as Kakarotto by accident let go of the armour because Raditsu tickled him. It slammed against her chest and grunting she slid off. Grabbed a broom and slammed Raditsu with it.

"YOUR JUST LIKE TAURUSSS!"

"Who? Me?" a sleepy voice sounded. Vengeful Videl rammed him.

"Sleep it off."

"Hai…"

 "Let me see. One black haired, me…one black hared…Kakarotto. Don't know but there were three, Taurus. Raditsu had a red head and you blue…hmm." Bardock mused.

"Oh Taurus? Keep your hormones and libido in check. You're a prince now. Act like one. If you need advice ask Vegeta. No more triplets."

"N...Nani? Wouldn't if I could…kills me…"

"Stick to one onna. Your putting your title to shame." Vegeta thundered. Determent to make something from this sad bunch of Saiya-jins. His main focus being Taurus though. Raditsu wasn't a sleep around, Kakarotto had Videl and he doubted the man would NOT make her his mate. Damned protective already. And Taurus being the problem child.

***

The fight with Cold was not worth mentioning as he was weaker then Freeza had been. They boarded the Ouhi's ship and all Saiya-jin with human mates were transported to new planet Vegeta. The personnel mostly agreed with the take over, and all of the sickbay staff remained. As it didn't matter much which species they were treating. 

They never did hear of Coola. And continued living on the new planet as slowly their new race expanded. After a trip to a planet called Namek Videl boosted about with her new found powers, stunning Raditsu who she could work over nicely now as they were about equally as strong. Bardock worked his ass off under the Ouhi's _tender_ care and after a year gave him a healthy son. Raditsu bonded with his little red head who gave him a daughter with similar red flaming hair, but with his hair quantity. And Taurus? Remained the romantic, pursuing women with Vegeta howling after him.

 400 years later several voices cried out. All blonde haired, green eyed, with gold tails. Their parents chirping and purring content. The Ouhi's plans had worked out. Only Super Saiya-jin had been born the last decades. Instead of harming the universe the offspring of the original settlers had become a sort of Galactic Police. The alliance still held firmly and vessels were starting deep space exploring. The old name of the Saiya-jin being planet traders and ruthless killers a thing of the past. They indeed, came a long way. And there was yet to come a force stronger then the Saiya-jin Clan. 

And their ruler? His name was Vegeta, and as he descended directly from a merge of the original prince Vegeta and Kakarotto as Videl bore a girl, his potential was off the charts. No one really did know how strong their king was. How ever, he had been Golden Oozaru as a child already. None dared to irate the man, nor a species dared to cross the Saiya-jin path.

**The end**. 


End file.
